The Rampage
by Superdimentio77
Summary: A normal day ? For Gumball and Darwin Watterson ? Impossible, I hear you say. And... you are quite right. As they try to get around this idea, they discover that four of their friends are experiencing one strange change. And if they don't act quickly, things will only go worse for everybody.
1. Chapter 1

**The Amazing World of Gumball**

 **The Rampage**

 **Part 1 : What is this "normal" you speak of ?**

* * *

 _Elmore, the weirdest place in this weird world. Don't let those « little city looks » fool you. You won't find more random and moving than this town._

 _Now, the inhabitants aren't out for blood or walking on their heads. They try to have a normal life like everyone. A job, a house, a family, all that jazz._

 _But the thing is that Elmore could be described, at its best, as the « place where racism cannot be a thing ». You see all kinds of guys and gals here. Monkeys, ghosts, lizards, clay balls, mice, litteral butt faces, and many, many more._

 _But if it was just that, why would it be that weird ? Well, things go awry pretty quickly here. Logic has already jumped out of the window, to then float to the sky instead of falling. Yeah, physics, time, reason, those things can litteraly disappear in a fingers snap in this town._

 _Elmore wasn't really this way since it was founded. The diversity was there, but the weirdness was much more tamed. It really began to show approximatively 12 years ago. It got stronger and stronger through the years, until disasters were almost monthly. Snapping turtles invasions, mad giants, explosions, etc. The world even got close to collapse on itself. Twice !_

 _If one was to link these events together, it would ultimately come down to a certain family, especially the two boys of the house. A not too bright, slightly greedy, but often well-meaning blue cat, and his adoptive brother, an extra optimistic, naive, ex-pet goldfish, who grew legs with the power of love !_

 _These two seemed to be magnets to catastrophes, whether they cause them by accident, or not at all. They always have a role to play in these events, mostly to fix what they caused. Life is rough for these two, their lives are very often on the line. And quite frankly, one of them is getting quite fed up with those actions._

 _And, with their luck, a new incident was bound to happen. One of the biggest challenges they would have to face..._

* * *

"Normal ?"

"Yes dude, normal."

In the Wattersons' house, everybody was waking up, another morning of the week coming on. Richard would tend the house _(= Sitting on the couch sleeping, watching TV and eating, then cleaning everything at the last minute before anyone came home)_ , Nicole would go to work _(= Typing thousands of numbers on hundred of pages, trying not to punch her boss through the phone, and praying to see the house still standing when she comes home)_ , and Anaïs would go to school _(= Going to school. What were you expecting ?)_.

As for Gumball the cat and Darwin the fish ? Well, they were out of their beds unusually early this morning, clothes on and everything. But they seemed busy discussing a rather unusual subject, even for them.

"I don't see what you mean. What do you want 'normal' ?", asked Darwin, confused.

"I want my day to be normal ! A simple, quiet, normal day.", said Gumball, alterning between frustration and calm.

"But aren't our lives already normal ?"

"Dude, if we were to check the encyclopedia of all words in any language, 'normal' would be accompanied by ' _Not the life of these guys_ ' with our pictures next to it ! We are twelve and a half, and we have seen things that not any sane or insane person should be allowed to see or even hear about !"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad.", attempted Darwin, patting his brother's shoulder. Gumball shrugged it off.

"Not that bad ? Not that bad ?! NOT THAT BAD ?!", screamed Gumball to the ceiling, before turning to his slightly frightened accomplice. "We saw the beginning and end of Time ! One of our neighbours is evil itself ! The universe almost ended because our dad got a job ! My own emotions tried to get us killed, multiple times ! And don't get me started with what dad's cooking did to this house yersteday."

Darwin paled, looking straight into the abyss. "So many tentacles... all made of nightmares..."

"Exactly, and this incident made me realize how the percentage of weirdness have been off the charts lately. We litteraly cannot get a break ! So today, we are going to try to have the most normal day possible."

"You want to have a normal day ? In Elmore ?"

"Well, as normal as it gets. T-rex in the school, yes. Guy solely sustaining all of Elmore by his jobs, alright. The fact that the Sun has a face and a conciousness-"

"'Sup ?", said the star, sipping its coffee.

"-I'll give it a pass. But no more stuff that ultimately get us to be almost destroyed in a slow, painful, and/or humiliating way ! I just want to get my breakfast, go to school, get bored, eat lunch, get bored some more, go to home, eat dinner, and go to bed. Plain and simple."

"But can we really ? Even when we don't try, something happens eventually", shrugged Darwin.

"Dude, one normal day of school. Is it really that much to ask ?"

"In our case ? Yeah, pretty much."

"What the what ?!"

"Gumball, it's us we are talking about. Betting on Tina going vegan or Alan being violent would be safer than betting on nothing happening to us two. Face it, it's just how the universe works. We have to be weird, just as the sky has to be blue and the grass green."

"Again, the Sun, and also the Moon, are alive. And we can change the colour of the grass just like that. Watch."

Gumball concentrated, and a pop was heard. The boys looked through the window to see that their grass was now coloured purple with yellow stripes.

"See ?"

"You do know you are just proving my point here ?", said Darwin, an eyebrow raised.

"W-Well, um...", said a sweating Gumball. "I'm just trying to prove that we have control of our destinies ! Yeah, take that ! If we want that day to be normal, then it will be !"

"Dude, we have as much control as we have on the soap in the shower. Or on the remote after eating Michigan Crunchy Pork and its oil."

"Oh come on, why are you so against it ? Doesn't it sound nice ? A day where we just do things as planned ?"

Darwin thought about it. The last few months had been quite shaky. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Besides, Gumball was going for the moral path this time.

"Well, when you put it like that, it does sound enjoyable. Being able to go to bed without questioning the way of we live our lives would be quite nice for a change."

"Then it's settled ! Let's have the most boring, uninteresting, normal day of our lives ! It's gonna be lame !"

"Yeah, lameness !"

The brothers exchanged a high-five, and both of them skipped NORMALLY to the dining table, where they proceed NORMALLY to eat their NORMAL breakfast with the other Wattersons. Their little sister seemed to pick on their brother's attitude quickly.

"Do I really wanna know what you're going to make explode or whose secrets you've just learned about today ?", said Anaïs, prepared for the worst.

"That's the thing sis. Today, there will be nothing", said Gumball while he butters his piece of toast.

"Nothing ? Like nothing blows up, or-"

"No no no, nothing as in a non-eventful day. We'll just go to school, and that's it. We won't create any trouble whatsoever."

"Oh, so trouble will just come to you. Playing it safe, but expecting the worst. A tactic I can respect."

"What ? No ! We are just going to school to get proper education, that's it ! Just us and at least 6 hours of pretending to care !"

"Gumball, I know it's hard to swallow, but it's our lives as the Wattersons. No matter what we do, there will always be something weird going on. Just because I complain about it, doesn't mean that I didn't accept it."

"Why is everyone so darn against us being good for once ?!", screamed Gumball, resisting the urges to throw his plate through the window. He was really becoming like his mother, wasn't he ?

Seeing him like this, Anaïs decided to cut him some slack.

"Look guys, I appreciate the fact that neither of you are trying to be the perpetrator(s) of any incident today. And, I've been wrong in the past, so let's see how it goes. I'm doubting all the way, but at least it'll be a good thing if I do end wrong. And if I'm right, it'll just be another day in my life."

"Come on kids, it's time for you to go to school, and for me to go to the pre-purgatory", said Nicole in a cheerful demanour.

"Don't you mean work, miss mom ?", asked Darwin. Nicole's face dropped to acceptance.

"I know what I said sweety. Now come on, don't miss your bus. And Richard, I kept all the cooking ustensils under coded padlock security. You are still grounded from cooking for the next three months."

"I just wanted to make sushis", said Richard next to his wife, with sad eyes.

"Richard, you added chocolate and ghost peppers to the rice mix."

"Originality of the chef ?" attempted the father.

"Have a nice day, honey", then she kissed her disappointed husband on the cheek, and departed as well. As the door closed, Richard got into position to rescue the ustensils necessary to cook half of his meals. That padlock didn't scare him.

Just because he couldn't do it, doesn't mean that he wouldn't waste an entire day trying !

And as the kids embarked on the bus for Elmore Junior High, Gumball adressed one last thing to his buddy.

"You'll see Darwin, we are going to be alright. Normal day, here we come !"

The one who intensely watched them leave didn't think so...

Stakes were going to be raised today, and higher than ever...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that little story ! I sure do like this little random show that is The Amazing World of Gumball. Peppy, funny, sometimes quite smart, and the animation is really great. So here's my piece on these characters. It's going to talk about our favourite duo, as well as tying in with four other characters, and preventing one heck of a disaster. Not "The Job" high, but still pretty high.**

 **This is Superdimentio77, enjoying a nice time at Joyful Burger in Elmore ! (Note: Not an ad for the amazing and friendly place that is Joyful Burger.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Amazing World of Gumball**

 **The Rampage**

 **Part 2 : They are trying their best, but...**

* * *

At Elmore Junior High, the students were preparing for their first class, which would start a bit late due to a sudden increasing in vehicle investigations by the police.

Gumball and Darwin walked down the halls, looking at their fellow comrades. While Gumball was skipping with joy, Darwin seemed a little more concerned.

"Dude, this doesn't feel right." said Darwin. "It's been way too quiet. Something's gonna happen, something huge..."

"Oh Darwin. Naive paranoid Darwin." said Gumball in a "tss tss" manner, making Darwin frown.

"Coming from the guy who sent his girlfriend on a very long, very dangerous, and very annoying romantic treasure chase just for two missing heart emojis."

"Alright, so I panicked a little, and came a little unprepared..." was Gumball's calm response.

"You made her walk at least 15 miles into the desert, instead of leaving a note attached to the blackboard."

"Midly unprepared." added Gumball, slightly irritated.

"I quote "Joke, we both know I can't be trusted around chemicals". "

"Quite unprepared." continued Gumball, growing impatient.

"Blueberry ice-cream dude."

"Okay, it was a huge mess ! But the fireworks worked !"

"And then Anaïs realized where her piggy bank went."

A shiver passed through Gumball's spine, but he recovered quickly. "Anyways, why so squinty ? We are clear of anything ! Nothing jumped out of our lockers, Rocky didn't hit anything on the road, and we have early recess. It's going good, why ruminate about it so much ?"

Darwin sighed. "It's just that streaks of luck never last for us. We seem to have a kind of dysfunctional balance. For every penny we find, we crash into a lamp post. For every impossible escaping of a dangerous situation, we get blasted by lightning for no good reason. It just has to go on, chaos after insanity after madness", concluded Darwin with a smile.

Gumball suddenly grew very concerned. "Buddy, are you okay ?"

Darwin kept smiling, but a tear ran down his cheek. "No."

Gumball patted him tenderly. "You worryfish you, everything's fine. No matter what, we stay together."

Hugs ensued, then Darwin spoke again.

"I'm sorry man, I'm just so worried. This day in itself is a big plan, and you know how our plans usually turn out to be. I support your idea, really, but I'm still keeping my distances. Though, I might get to add another one in the book !" finished Darwin cheerfully.

"Pff, yeah right." said Gumball as he and Darwin resumed their walking. "I'll be the one doing the victory dance tonight. Because today, nothing is gonna surprise this one Gumball Watters-"

 _Bump !_

The collision with someone else makes Gumball fall backwards. He didn't really feel those falls anymore, it was barely a level 2 on the pain meter, and he had gone all the way up to 20.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Gumball." pronounced a female voice that Gumball could recognize anywhere. It was the love of his life after all. Smiling, he grabbed the offered hand, got up, and dusted himself.

"Nah, don't sweat it. So Penny, what's uuuuuuuuuuup ?" spoke Gumball, his jaw opening more and more on the last word, as he looked up to his girlfriend.

Yes. UP was the key word in this.

Gumball had always been shorter by a head compared to Penny, before and after she came out of her shell. And she had taken many forms that made her taller, especially the dragon or the minotaur forms.

But now ? Penny was standing above Gumball, in her normal softly glowing form, and he was only barely reaching her stomach. And she looked the same as always. Her body had not changed one bit, except in scale.

While Penny was smiling down to her boyfriend, and Gumball was wondering if his father had added anything to his breakfast, Darwin seemed to realize something.

"Oh, I get it. Pretty clever, you said "what's up" because-", but Darwin couldn't finish his sentence due to Gumball shoving his fist into his mouth with a nervous smile.

"Hehehe, it's funny- well not really. You see, when I said what's up, I really meant 'Did anything big happen lastly ?'. Wait no, I just wanted to tall- to talk !" blabbered Gumball, losing his self-control pretty fast. But this sight only made Penny elect a giggle, making Gumball stop.

"Oh Gumball, don't worry about it. I was surprised too when I discovered it. Looks like I got a full growth spurt for adulthood in one shot. I even skipped all the akward phases, it's a dream coming true !" said Penny with a bright smile.

"So it's like a family thing or something ?" asked Gumball, wiping the Darwin spit from his fist.

"Well no, but I'm the first of my family to have broken out of their shell in a really long time. So, I guess it's supposed to happen. And if not, I feel fine anyways. Anyways, all together for lunch after class, right ?"

"Y-Yeah, of course. We'll be there, no bi- no problem."

Penny bent forward, and planted a little kiss on Gumball's forehead. She then departed, waving at him, disappearing quickly around the corner. As she did, Darwin turned to Gumball, who seemed to have calm down.

"So" began the Goldfish, "are we gonna ignore that, or..."

"Yep, quite exactly" was Gumball's awnser.

"Wait, really ?"

"Dude, she is a shapeshifter, I'm sure this body alteration is completely natural for her, and it doesn't change anything really. Penny is taller, and what of it ? She's still the girl I adore. Besides, now I'll feel the love in her hugs even more. This is a simple change that doesn't engage any problem for the two of us. Our normal day still stands tall and proud. End of discussion, moving forward."

And forward Gumball went. Darwin of course followed through.

"Well, I guess you're right" approved Darwin with a nod. "After all, it was just one occurrence."

 _Re-Bump !_

Darwin stopped his course as he collided into Gumball, who had frozen on the spot.

"What's the hold up ?"

"I see it, but I don't want to." said Gumball cryptically, cold sweat running down his forehead, his eyes fixed on something.

Darwin followed the gaze of his brother, and the black of his eyes became whole, sparkles appearing in them.

Right there, the school's gothic but friendly ghost, Carrie Krueger, was floating over in the corridor, in the direction of the boys, with her bangs hiding one of her eyes as usual. She was intensely reading an ancient tome, looking for something. But there seemed to be something wrong with her...

Ah yes, must simply be the fact that SHE WAS TALLER TOO !

Indeed, Carrie had always been a bit short, due to her not having any lower body. But now, she towered over the other students, looking like she had grown to reach the exact proportions of Penny, as if the two girls had not grown but the entire world had shrunk.

Though she had her head in her volume, Carrie did notice the two brothers on her way, and decided to talk to them. They always had the knack to give weird advice or bizzare informations that could strangely serve. Sometimes at least.

"Hey boys, I need to ask you something" said the ghost as she closed her book. Only thing was, the boys were not moving. Gumball had his jaw opened so much that she could see the cramps starting to form, and Darwin looked like he was... drooling ?

Whatever was going on, Carrie didn't have time for it. So she opened her book, approached it to their faces, and shut it close violently enough to get them out of their trance.

"Avocado !" screamed Gumball.

"His name will be Victor !" screamed Darwin.

"What ?", said Carrie, just a bit confused. The boys collected themselves, and Gumball adressed a nervous smile.

"Hey, Carrie. What's kicking ?" asked the Blue Cat.

"Something strange apparently" said Carrie with a serious voice. "If you boys haven't noticed, I got through some changes recently."

"New haircut ?" attempted Gumball, while Darwin facepalmed.

"Seriously ?" said Carrie, deadpan tone on.

"Okay yeah, we noticed the height thing."

"Right, and I'm a bit worried about it. It just might be a regular thing for my kind, but I wouldn't know, as I'm an Earthbound Ghost. There haven't been any since the 4th Ël Mhorr War, when the Supreme Spirit ordered to-", and that's where Gumball stopped her.

"Stop ! We are not the franchise cut for those kind of stories, and this author is kind of lazy ! Let's stay focused on the current subject."

"Author ? Urgh, never mind. Anyways, I've been researching all morning about something familiar, and all I've found is some mishmash and theories from a weird hippie convention. So I was wondering, with you two always being involved into weird stuff – and creating at least half of it – do you know what's happening to me ? And if you do, what is it that you've done ?"

"Well, we did promise each other to be as normal as possible. That's about how unusual it got this morning." half-lied Gumball.

"And we saw Penny who has grown as much as you." added Darwin, earning a glare from Gumball. "What ? She asked."

Gumball sighed. "Look, we have nothing to do with it, it's probably a normal thing, congrats on the growth spurt, happy hannukah, yadi yada. I just want this sole day to be weird-free, okay ? I'm waiting for a Level 5 of threat to intervene, and I'm only seeing a Level 2 here."

"Sorry Carrie, he really made up his mind about it. And as long as his plan doesn't destroy or hurt anything, I have to support him. Bro-bond here" said Darwin apologetically, showing a blue heart on his left leg with the words 'Blue Bro Forever'. The tall ghost girl shook her head, but relented nontheless.

"Alright, I'll keep looking on my own. If you see something suspicious, keep me in check. I'll look in the library for more info."

"What are you going to find at a School Library ?" asked a confused Gumball.

"I once found a Demon Summoning Encyclopedia just next to the Tale of Gummi the Tender Loving Bear. The second one was strangely more disturbing than the first. Well, bye Gumball." She then gained a faint blush. "Bye Darwin."

And she floated away. Darwin turned to Gumball.

"Coincidence" was Gumball's immediate awnser.

"Eh ?"

"I know what you were about to say about how it's the second occurrence, and it's 'weird', and we should get all worked up. Yet, I still say coincidence."

"But why ?"

"One, they are both unique. Both in personnality and as species-never-seen-for-the-last-millenia. Two, I'm Mom's son. Stubborness is kinda imprinted in my DNA."

"Do I still get to do the thing if you are wrong ?" asked Darwin with a small grin.

"You know I can't refuse you this pleasure, not that it'll happen today." returned a grinning Gumball.

The brothers walked on, and turned around a corner. There, they found something unbelievably shocking !

"OH MY GOD !" hollowered Gumball, pointing a finger. "IT'S TOBIAS totally making a fool of himself."

Or not...

Gumball and Darwin watched with the most neutral of expressions as Tobias was hanging to a high locker door, with two weights attached to his feet. His face looked like he was going through much, much agony at the moment. And yet he refused to let go, even under the questionning looks of the students passing by.

To this sight, the duo could only ponder about their next move.

"You know, it's funny." said Gumball with a thoughtful voice, paw on his chin. "We haven't established if we should ask him about all that, yet I already can feel the regret of doing it. Why aren't we pedaling back right now ?"

"Because this feeling is nothing compared to the big "Why ?" that will plague our minds for possibly the next two to three months if we don't ask." awnsered Darwin wisely.

"Quite the point you have there, dear chap. Ready to head into it ?"

"Absolutely not. But by all means, let's go."

The two advanced to the self-torturing rainbow moss of hair, and gave a long sigh before finally questionning the guy.

"Hi Tobias. What are you doing ? Please be brief." was all Gumball said, and all he wanted.

Seeing them, Tobias let go of the metal door to get back on the ground. When he did, he noticed that he was not looking them in the eye anymore.

"Ha ! It really works !" howled a triumphant Tobias. "I am now taller than you, and thus finally superior in every point !"

"Dude, you are still on the weights." added Darwin.

He was indeed, and the deflated Tobias descended from the metal parts.

"Nuts. I guess it takes time for my awesome bod to take it all in" said Tobias, flexing his arms to show his muscles, who were really good at hiding.

"Take in what ? Cramps ? Scars ? Rusty screws from the locker ?" asked Gumball cynically.

"Nah guys, let me explain. With this exercise, I stretch my body enough that it keeps the strain. Thus, I become taller without a drop of soup or milk. Didn't think of that, did you ?"

"Actually I did. I was around six, and I really was lucky that Mom came back from the groceries earlier than she said" said Gumball flatly. "Dad wasn't so lucky, he ended in the hospital trying to imitate me."

"Oh naive Gumball, it has to be real. I found it on the Internet. The Internet doesn't lie."

"Didn't we establish that the Internet – May his kitten videos be praised – was the biggest troll that ever existed ?"

"What about Mrs. Robinson ?" asked innocently Darwin.

"Trolls have limits Darwin. She, on the other hand, is the Devil among us. Huh, would be a kickass name for a movie. Let's hold on it for Summer Break.". He then turned to Tobias. "And besides, where did that idea come from ?"

At these words, Tobias went full rage on. "Because I refuse to take it ! I will not allow this treacherous unfairness to continue ! Not with HER being like that !"

"Uh, her ?" said Gumball.

"Yoohoo, boys !", said a feminine voice that the three knew well. Tobias didn't move, his face becoming blank with an overwhelming aura of annoyance. Darwin's mouth turned into a goofy smile, and Gumball only raised an eyebrow. At least he raised an eyebrow until he saw the actual person coming, then he blurted out the usual "Oh, come on !".

With her smiling face, her azure body, her rainbow fluffy hair partially hold by a headband, and her casual white and yellow dress accompanied by white sneakers, the form of Tobias' older sister, Rachel Wilson, was closing in with the pre-teens.

And, you guessed it, she was bigger as well.

The ratio of her growth was very much like Penny and Carrie, meaning she had well passed her own mother in height, and she looked like she was adoring it. Strangely, her clothes had grown with her, this detail being not noticable on the two other girls. As soon as she was close, she greeted two of the few people younger than her that she truly respected in that school.

"Hey Gumball, hey Darwin. Notice something different ?" said Rachel, striking a pose.

"I didn't think it was possible, but your beauty has increased even more." whispered Darwin in a lovestruck daze. Fortunately (?), Rachel didn't hear it.

"You have grown taller, and your clothes still fit you for some reason." remarked a strangely calm Gumball.

"Yep ! This morning, I just – Whoop ! – and I found myself like that ! I don't know how, but who cares, I love it !" Her bright smile then turned coy. "And you sure do like it too, don't you my _little_ brother ?"

The face of Tobias scrunched up into a face of pure anger and envy at her sister's words. "I will surpass you, and I will crush you."

"Aw, isn't he adorable ?" said Rachel, patting her sibling on the head with her bigger hand. His face unchanged, Tobias batted her hand away and walked around the corner, grumbling all the way. It only made the girl snicker. "He'll come around. In any case, I have to show the new me to my 'buddies'. Have a nice day Gumball. And Darwin, see ya at the Fitness Club, alright ?"

Darwin was too busy swaying with the same mask of pure bliss. Gumball awnsered for him. "Yeah, he'll be there." And the teenager bounced away. Now gone, Darwin snapped out of it.

"Huh ? I just dreamed of seeing the most beautiful thing. Twice in a row..." said the fish delectably.

"You did see them, this is not a dream. Though this is becoming more nightmarish by the second." said Gumball, his confidence threatning to shatter.

"Seems pretty neat to me" Darwin said, before getting shaken by his sibling.

"Dude, it's already been three cases ! Our ordinary day is in great danger here ! What if it's happening to all the girls ?!"

"Hi guys, I need some help." demanded yet another feminine voice, belonging to Elmore Junior High's very own hypochondriac, Teri. Gumball let Darwin go, took a great breathe, and turned around, looking up... before looking down to his very normal comrade.

"Uh, hi Teri. You look... very much like yourself today." replied Gumball, both confused and relieved. Teri raised an eyebrow at this.

"...Thanks ? I'm just here to ask if you can help me with my little problem again ?" said Teri, sorting a pencil with a broken mine.

With a "Sure !", Gumball took the pencil in one hand, made a claw coming out of the other, and made the object spin very quickly while holding its claw close to sharpen it. Finished, he gave the perfectly sharpened pencil back to his friend, who accepted it with a disinfictant towel.

"Thanks Gumball !", and she ran away. Gumball looked hopeful to this little episode.

"Did you see that Darwin ? She was still at her regular height." said Gumball to his pal. And as he looked around, his smile only stretched. "Look ! Carmen is too ! So is Jamie, and Sarah, and Tina ! Our day might still be safe !"

"Safe from what ?" asked Anaïs, who was just behind her happy brother.

"Ha, you're normal too !" said Gumball, jumping on the spot. His baby sister looked at him, bemused.

"I feel like I should hit your knee right now, but I don't have time for that. Guys, you're not gonna like this, but I saw something strange."

"Strange, you say ?" said Gumball, his euphoria departing.

"Yeah, it's one of my classmates. You know, the girl that you two stalked like madmen, made her stay in Elmore by force, and ironically made her one of my only friends ?"

"Clare Cooper ? What about her ?" asked Darwin, although getting the jist already.

"Well, she is not doing anything bad. But this morning, she-"

"-showed up taller in a way genetics can't explain ?" said Gumball gloomily.

"How do you know that ?" questionned Anaïs.

"Well first, she is like the fourth one we saw this morning. Second, we can see her from here." said Darwin, pointing out behind the small bunny.

Indeed, a mop of green hair was easily spotted at the end of the hall, especially because it was above the ones around it.

With her usual pink jacket and brown boots, Clare seemed concerned as she was looking down to discuss with her friends Wilson and Jared. The two looked like they were trying to cheer her up, and a small smile appearing showed their success. They then accompanied her down another hallway, and disappeared from view.

"Well, she seems okay at least" continued Darwin.

"Apparently, it happened just out of nowhere this morning." commented Anaïs with worry. "This is bad, she has been spared of this kind of weirdness all her life, she isn't as accustomed to it as the rest of Elmore is. She might not show it, but I think she is terrified inside."

"That is something else compared to the others." said Darwin thoughtfully.

"There really IS more ?! That's it, we need to get to the bottom of this !"

"NO !" screamed a revitalized Gumball.

"But Gumball, we have to do something before it explodes back to our faces somehow !" argued Anaïs.

"I will not get my ordinary day shot down by mere coincidences !" hollowered the stubborn feline.

"Dude that's four girls now, and two of them don't have any morphing powers. Game Over man. Just give it up." said Darwin as the voice of reason.

"No quitting ! I wish for that day to go on, and I will stoop to the lower actions to see the end of it. Even to you two." said Gumball, rubbing his hands with evil intent in his eyes...

…Before crashing on the ground, begging like his internet access was on the line.

"Please please please please pleaaaaaaase !" cried Gumball in misery, while grabbing his siblings' ankles. "Let me have this ! I'll do anything !"

"Anything, you say ?" said Anaïs as she gave a sly smirk.

"Anaïs !" reprimanded Darwin.

"Just kidding. Come on you slug, have some dignity. Or something that looks like it at least. Look, until the situation gets weirder, you get to carry on with your – for once – safe plan. Now get up please, this is getting embarassing for all of us."

In a flash, Gumball was back on his feet, and more radiant than ever.

"Oh thank you sis, you're awesome ! Anyways, Darwin and I will go-"

"-in class, now !" screamed Miss Simian, who was now behind the boys with her usual dry expression. "Thank the police for how late I am, because today we are supressing recess to carry on with the program. Now move it, you little twerps !" And she was gone. Gumball and Darwin sighed.

"Well, normal day equals normal boredom. And nothing more boring than morning classes. So yeah, see ya later sis." said Gumball, as he departed with Darwin to join back their classroom. As she saw them go, the young genius took a deep breath.

" _Alea Jacta Est_. For once, I really hope their plan hold up."

But Anaïs had inherited a certain sixth sense from her mother. The power to feel trouble coming on.

And she could not shake off that shiver passing down her spine.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

 **Welp, that's all for now. The pieces have been gathered, now the game can begin. But can the two heroes win when they don't even know the rules they must follow to succeed ?**

 **Wow, that's some deep stuff right here. I need to lay it down a little, this is a Gumball fanfic. Anyways, have a great day/night/moment everyone. This is Superdimentio77, always seeking to please you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Amazing World of Gumball**

 **Part 3 : Big, and only the beginning...**

* * *

Lunch Time ! After hours of English lessons, learning more about the nonsensical History of Elmore, and a suprisingly safe session of Chemistry, the class of Gumball and Darwin could now enjoy some time to fill in their stomachs, and quench their thirst for gossip and crazy theories.

As for the two rascals themselves, they were normally installed at a table with their lunches, waiting for Penny to join them. The lass seemed a bit late however, and it didn't suit Gumball well.

"Dude, are you okay ?" asked Darwin.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be okay ?" returned Gumball, clearly NOT sweating bullets.

"Your tail twist itself when you are nervous." said Darwin, eyeing his brother's twisty tail as it was this close to explode. It then unfurled, and became a big messy hairball. Gumball tapped it back to normal, and sighed.

"Penny is late, alright ? And she is never late, unless something bad happens to her."

"You are pulling the One Emoji affair all over again."

"Enough with that already ! I get it, calm down, take a pill, be 'Patient'. But since when has patience ever served us, or could have gotten us out of- Please put that list away." said Gumball in defeat, as Darwin got rid of the huge stack of paper in his fins.

"Worry time's over, I see her in the line", pointed Darwin.

Gumball was now grinning as he saw his girlfriend in line, and waved rapidly to her. She returned it, but slower and in a more tired fashion. For her boyfriend, this wasn't good at all.

"Dude, something's wrong with her. She looks like me after Gym class."

"Trampoline or 100 meter-dash ?" said a curious Darwin.

"100 meter-dash."

"Ow, pretty bad then." said Darwin. He then noticed something around him. "And she ain't the only one. Look !"

Gumball obeyed, and saw what his pal meant. Three other students looked like they were aching all over. And coincindetally, it was the exact three girls from this morning. Carrie was holding her head in her hands, Rachel looked like she had jelly legs while walking to a table, and Clare was breathing rather fast. All of this happening under the concerned gazes of their respective friends. Gumball's vision was then blocked as Penny sat in front of him. She looked just as drowsy, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Hey Gumball" said Penny weakly. "Sorry, but I really don't feel good right now."

"What's happening ? Where does it hurt ? What's taking that amubulance so long ?!" said Gumball as he panicked, holding his girlfriend's hand tightly.

"No, I don't think it's necessary. It's just that my body feels so numb right now, and- *Gasp*." said Penny, as she suddenly jolted up, like a shock had passed through her body. At the exact same time, the three other ladies did the exact same thing.

All was quiet for an instant. Then, the most unbelievable of things happened all at once :

The four girls grew more.

At a moderate pace, they all sprouted like beanstalks, knocking tables with their knees, cracking benches, and hitting the roof of the cafeteria with their heads. And as shock began to ring out, it was over.

In barely ten seconds, four female preteens/teens had gone from weird Adult size, to weirder Taller than Tina Rex size.

The students were recoiling in confusion and fear, gawking at the new giants. Well except Tobias, who was now banging his head with his own platter.

But they couldn't gawk more than the ladies themselves, as they were taking in their transformations, and looking more terrified of the situation by the second. Clare Cooper especially looked like she was gonna break down at any moment. Penny, more level-headed, knew who to ask.

"Gumball, what's happening to us ?!" demanded the shapeshifter in a fearful tone, before dropping to confusion. "Gumball ?"

"Shh. He needs a moment to take it in." said Darwin as he patted his buddy on the back. Gumball was quietly sobbing against the bench, having to face the facts about his plan. "C'mon, let it out, it's gonna be alright. In the meantime though, can I..."

"Just do your thing" sorted Gumball, muffled by the hard surface his face was laying on.

Out of his... pocket, Darwin took a notebook. He opened a certain page, revealing a calendar. Many notes were attached to the days, some blue, some orange. Darwin then took out a blank orange post-it note, and wrote something on it.

 _I Told U_

 _Normal Day Plan_

Thus, he tapped it on the present day, closed the book, put it away, and returned to calm his brother once more.

"Well, check out the positive side. At least this plan failed without us getting hurt, inside or outside. And, uh, we might get to skip classes ! That's good, isn't it ?" said Darwin, nudging Gumball with his elbow. This actually made Gumball get up, and wipe the tears off his eyes with his sleeve.

"Yeah, I guess it's good". He then got on the table, and put on his commanding voice. "Okay people, crisis specialist here, so here's how it's gonna be ! The non-victims, you stay inside ! Darwin, go fetch Anaïs from her extra hour, and get her in the schoolyard !". Darwin ran immediately out of the cafeteria. "As for you ladies, follow me in the halls ! We'll make one stop before going outside ! Now come on !"

The girls shakily executed the order, as they followed Gumball, heads down. The other students looked at them leaving, murmuring to one another about what they just witnessed.

* * *

 _A little while later, at the Principal's door..._

A bit cross about being interrupted during his little private meal (Lucile had a call to make), Principal Brown, a pepper shaker still in hand, went for the door to awnser the knocking. When he opened the door a bit, he was only half-surprised to find a student that did MANY detours by his office.

"Watterson, can whatever you've done wait after lunch ? You cannot imagine how rare it is for me to actually eat some filet at school." said Brown.

"And you don't know how little I actually got to see see that sort of food in my whole life." said Gumball, a bit monotone. "But anyways, I haven't been sent here, nor am I confessing any crime. I've been as harmless as Alan today. Without the sickening purity of course."

"Then why are you here ?"

"Well, I'm here to ask for me, Darwin, Anaïs, and four other students to be excused from our classes. Us Wattersons are trying to help these students go through some... phase. More than that, we are trying to fix it before it gets messy for everyone."

Nigel Brown raised his eyebrows. He wasn't conviced, but he was curious.

"And pray tell, what would be so important for you all to miss school ? And no fake out this time, it better be some pretty big situation you have !"

"Wow, pretty convenient phrasing if I say so myself."

Gumball gripped the door, and opened it entirely, letting the hairy Principal to witness the "situation".

"Hi, Principal Brown." said the four girls, as they were sitting on the ground (Even Carrie) to avoid bumping their heads, and waving, their faces showing various levels of nervousness.

His hand on the door, Principal Brown took a long calming breath, taking in that four of his normal-ish students were now looking down on him. **While sitting down**. Now calm, he turned to his daily troublemaker.

"Can you please explain the cause of this ?"

"Actually, we are trying to find it. That's why we need to skip classes." inquired Gumball.

"Hmm, tough call. I mean they still can fit in the classrooms, and I'm not quite convinced you didn't do it." said Brown, scratching his chin.

"I see you need a little demonstration." sighed Gumball. He then took the pepper shaker out of the Principal's hand, and turned to the girls. "Sorry" was all he uttered before spraying them with a good dose of black pepper, and taking cover on the ground. All the grown students began to inhale air in rapid sucession, their eyes tearing up a bit, before...

 _ **AAA-CHOOOOOO !**_

A litteral shockwave shook the entire hall, busting locker's locks, cracking the ground and roof, shattering all windows, and offering a new 'in the wind' haircut to their Principal. Gumball jumped back on his feet, dusted himself, before combing Principal Brown back to normal.

"Now this was a sneeze. Next, I can show you what a tantrum can do." said Gumball with a confident smile.

"No no no, it's alright, I get it ! I guess you are all taking the afternoon off ?" said Brown, readjusting his glasses.

"Sounds good to me. We'll get back to you if it's not fixed by then. Welp, come on girls, we've got some investigating to do."

The students departed, four of them choosing to crawl to avoid any more damage. Principal Brown saw them go, then analysed the damages. For any other, it would be a tragic event for the school funds. But for this school ?

Eh, Rocky could handle it.

* * *

 _On the school's playground..._

Engulfed by shadows, Gumball watched the girls stretching their bodies, happy to have finally some space to do so.

"So, everything okay up there ?" he attempted to joke. Glares got him to stop right there.

"This is not definitely not okay Gumball." said Penny frowning. "I have never taken a form this big before. And I can become a dragon for Pete's sake !"

"I may be a ghost, but even I cannot keep on my daily life like that" said Carrie, trying to think of an explanation.

"Urgh, I wanted to be tall to get some attention, but this is just ridiculous !" said Rachel, looking in anger at her new body.

"..."

"Clare, are you... feeling better ?" asked Gumball to the green-haired girl. She was taking short and quick breaths, though way more controlled than before. Penny helped to support her, and while still shaking, her mind became clearer.

"S-Sorry. This, all of this, is pretty new to me. I mean, does that happen to you all every day ?" said Clare Cooper to her fellow victims.

"Nah, are you kidding ?" "I participated in some of it, but..." "It's more of something we see around than something actually happening to us."

They all turned to Gumball.

"Yeah, me and Darwin are subjugated to that kind of thing almost every day. Especially on weekends ! Did I ever tell you the time our family tried to play a game we invented, and it almost all choked us to death ? It's a riot of a story ! And pretty good psychiatrist stuff." said Gumball.

He then proceeded to laugh, joyful at first, then progressively madder, to the point where the Joker himself would ask him to calm down a bit. He stopped when he saw the cringy and fearful faces of the girls. "He he, sorry. It's been a problem recently."

"I feel a lot better about my situation right now" said Clare, taking a step back from him. "But you can fix this, right ?"

"Well Clare, while I'm not the best at fixing physical stuff – the toaster I tried to repair is still on the run to Brazil – I do distinguish myself into managing to get out of improbable situations with the minimum of damage. Except for myself."

"And others ?" asked Clare, worried.

"Eh, I'd say about 50/50." said Gumball, making a 'so-so' gesture with his hand. "But nobody ever died. I think ? Nobody I know of anyways. And I know all of you !"

"So no danger of death, but constant danger for our safety." analysed Carrie.

Gumball began to sweat, not liking where this was going. "What I'm saying is, we are going to help you get back to normal by this evening ! All we have to do is wait for Anaïs and Darwin to come. With her brains, and me and Darwin's dumb semi-luck, it'll be a snap. No _biggie_ ". He suddenly slapped himself. "Even my body is getting tired of the puns."

"I know you will take care of us, my wittle kitty cat~" said Penny lovingly, bending over to scratch her tiny boyfriend's head. He litteraly began to pur, making Penny giggle even more. "Sorry, but you're just too cute like that."

The others rolled their eyes, but smiled nontheless at the scene. Finally some good out of this situation. And it got better as the double doors opened to reveal Anaïs, followed by Darwin.

"One equation ! We were one equation from creating petrol with only wood !" said Anaïs, stomping her way. "What's happening to the two of you better have gone pretty bad by now." She then bumped into Rachel's sneaker, and looked up. "Ah, I guess this is a bit of an emergency. Finally made up your mind Gumball ?"

"I only cried a little." pouted Gumball.

"Let's get cracking then.", as she illustred by cracking her tiny knuckles. "Alright, first we-"

 _ **GROOOOWL !**_

An orchestra of hunger invaded the school grounds, as everyone got a hold of their stomachs, except Carrie, who sulked over her inability to eat or even taste food.

"-get something to eat fast. I refuse for a stupid and predictable accident to happen while I examine them. No offense girls."

"None taken" responded the girls in unison, blushing from the sound they were making.

The double doors once again opened, as a long tray of food was being pushed by Rocky onto the playground.

"Hey, heard you dudes were hungry from way back there. Plus, you paid for a lunch, so bon appétit. I'm going back inside to take a nap before Principal Brown comes back to ask me again to clean that freak accident by his office."

"Thanks Rocky !" said all the kids as he departed. Then Penny, Rachel, and Clare pounced hungrily on the tray to eat, not caring if it was with their hands. In the action, the three non-giants wondered if they were brave enough to risk their hides for it.

Then, Gumball and Darwin shrugged, sorted out a paper bag from their back pockets (Yes, Darwin too) with two sandwiches in each of them.

"Wow, you two managed to plan in advance the possibility of something going wrong and not being able to eat lunch ?" said Anaïs in wonder.

"Mom did. You know how she is with sensing trouble. She even got you one." said Gumball, taking another bite of his sandwich. Anaïs searched through the back pocket of her dress, and indeed found the exact same thing.

"Huh, how about that." said the little bunny, as she began to eat.

While eating, Darwin turned his attention to the ghost seating not too far. He banished the sparks coming to his eyes as they were taking in the grand form of someone very special to the young goldfish. He went to her side and poked her with his fin, which she managed to feel.

"Um, want to use my body to try eating something ? I have that thing that almost looks like chicken in my sandwich." offered Darwin.

"Thanks Darwin" sighed Carrie gratefully, looking down at him, "but if I tried to take over someone that much smaller than me, I would burst him like an undersized costume. And knowing what I did with Gumball's body last time I touched food, taking over a body my size is a big no-no."

Finally, the raveneous ladies had finished scarfing down every bit of food, and were now looking a bit embarassed about the way they had eaten.

* * *

A minute later, the four girls were all in line, standing up and facing the Watterson kids.

"Okay, lunch is over, back to the matter at hand." said Anaïs, as she put on fake glasses and sorted a notebook and a pen. "What is the first thing you remember when you woke up this morning ? Penny, you go first."

"Well, first thing I remember is hearing the inhuman shriek that pierces the heavens, or the 'alarm clock' as some call it." said Penny, which everyone approved, even yours truly. "I turned it off after 2 minutes, and got up, feeling extra drowsy. Then again, not that surprising for a Monday. I dragged myself all the way to the bathroom, my vision blurred. Then, as I walked in front of the mirror, the tiredness suddenly vanished, and I found myself like this. Then I brushed my teeth, took a shower, bumped my head on the way down, calmed my family down, ate my breakfast, and Dad took me to school. I met Gumball and Darwin, and you know the rest."

"Hmm, so you felt numb when you woke up, and when it disappeared, you had grown." said Anaïs, scribbling down the info. "Carrie, how did it go ?"

"Pretty much what she said. Woke up feeling like I had partied all night, got to the bathroom, and dizziness disappeared. When I checked out around me, everything was smaller. So I took books to look for a solution, but went to school anyways. My dad may have been a spirit cursed to exile into a Limbo for all eternity, but he didn't forget I needed a good education." said Carrie smirking.

"Right, right." said Anaïs. "What about you Rachel ?"

"I actually got into the shower while dizzy, and it didn't leave me until I was fully dressed. Then, I crashed into the doorway, and realized my new state. Of course, I spent the five next minutes rubbing it in the face of my baby brother, and I took off for school." said Rachel beaming.

"In... his... face..." noted down Anaïs. "Finally, Clare."

"The same, really. I washed and dressed, and I was atempting to fight off my drowsiness to write the morning section of my diary. Then, it got off, and I could see that everything, except what was on me, was now too small. I know I needed to see someone about this, so I got to school, knowing that maybe you, Anaïs, could find an awnser. You said you'd asked your brothers about it, and here we are." explained Clare. Then, a thought came to her. "You know, I just noticed something. Before the drowsiness disappeared, everything felt pretty damn normal to me. My bed, my toothbrush, the chair I was sitting on, all that."

"Just as I thought." said Anaïs in a sleuth tone. "Say girls, did what Clare said happened to you too ?"

"Now that I think about it... I felt nothing wrong with my bed when I woke up." realized Penny.

"Yeah, and how could I have fit into my dress if I was already grown up ? None of my other garde-robe had grown with me, only what I wore." said Rachel.

"That's the thing folks, you weren't." announced Anaïs, taking her glasses off. "When you woke up, you weren't big yet. You became big a time after waking up, and I can even bet my Daisy collector poster that your growth spurts happened all at the same time. It wasn't a normal body reaction, something or someone made you grow."

All gasped at Anaïs' assumption. Darwin dared to ask "But who ? And how ? And why ?"

"That's what we are going to find out, brother of mine." said Anaïs, as she advanced to Penny. "As I spoke, my attention to insignificant details made me see that some dirt seemed to stick to your left antler."

Looking extremely closely, there was indeed a grey speck that seemed glued to the spot she mentionned. Penny attempted to rub it off, but at her surprise, it wouldn't come off. Confused, she looked down to the tiny bunny.

"May I see it closer ?" said Anaïs. Penny nodded, and bent down, putting her hand on the ground for her to hop on, which she did. The shapeshifter then lifted her effortlessely, and Anaïs began her analysis.

"Great Scottish Biscuits !" said Anaïs, as shock quickly came across her face. "You have a Gyro-Neuro Chip 9001 implanted !"

"A What-Huh-Food-Number what now ?" asked Gumball at Penny's feet. "Actually, just say what it does, it'll make things go faster."

"Well, through series of nano-sized computers installed in it, this little piece of equipement triangulate the quantic position of prime neurones to-"

"Ah ! The headache, oh the headache !" hollowered Darwin in pain. "Thy nerdiness hath pushed me into the grave ! Woe is me ! The light, it shines brightly. I'm going. Goodbye". And thus, he was no more. Applause rang out from everywhere, not just from the people present.

"Dude, how did you not get that role at the audition last year ?" asked Gumball, throwing roses at his brother.

"Stage fright, remember ?" said Darwin, blowing kisses to his audience, especially in the direction of the ghost and the gymnast, who blushed back.

"Oh yeah, they actually had to take out the wooden floorboards to get you off stage. You sported them for a week, until Mom finally came back from her trip."

"Anyways, to simple it out for everyone, this little thing is capable to connect itself through all the nerves of the body just by being attached to your skin." explained Anaïs. "It's tiny but powerful, and it's what we're looking for. You see, it's supposed to be microscopic, but now it's just minuscule."

"Mi... Mi...", as Gumball and Darwin were looking through a dictionnary, with Rachel crouching behind them to peek above their shoulders. "Ooooh...". They found it.

"H-How did it get here ?" said Penny, beginning to freak out.

"I don't know about that, but I know where it came from. Take a look at this". Anaïs threw a magazine down to Gumball, who read the front page.

"' Elmore Science and Art Echoes, Helps building your future, while laughing at the future of others'."

"Their slogan reeks, but they have a really good editor. Go to Reports, page 46." said Anaïs, still looking at the chip.

Gumball did as told, and found the article.

"Big Breakout at Elmore Ultra-Labs." read Gumball out loud. "In the night of the 8th of April – one week ago – four prototypes of the Gyro-Neuro Chip 9001, the last in Bio-security by nano-bots for wild animals, have been stolen. Signs of breaking have been found, but no traces were left on the scene. The Elmore Police forces are now on the pursuit of this criminal, so we can hope to hear about any lead in July at the very best". Gumball put away the magazine for an instant. "But it's supposed to keep wild animals paralyzed, not making people ginormous !"

"Read the section in the right bottom corner !" insisted Anaïs.

Gumball sighed, but read further. "The Chip prototypes were not the only act of thievery commited that night. In the same lab, a vial have been reported missing. While less important at first, it was discovered that it contained a clear sample of the substance left by the monster who attacked Elmore two years ago, known for his ferocious apetite and his gooey body."

Realization struck the duo like a million bricks. "Wait, samples of Kenneth ?!" said Darwin in shock.

"Kenneth ?" asked Clare in confusion. The other three girls were just as curious.

"Well, when we were young and stupid-"

"Basically two years ago." added Darwin.

"When we were young and stupid" insisted Gumball through his teeth, "we tried to invent the grossest thing ever. For kicks you know. We shoved many gross and awful things in a jar, and then we microwaved it. But suddenly, it came to life. He was cute at first, then he began to eat anything in his path, getting bigger and more monstruous as he went on. Finally, we managed to stop him. We tried to offer him mercy, but it turned out he relapsed worse than before. With the help of the police, we were able to subdue him again, and took him back in the deepest parts of our freezer, doomed to be never woken up again.

This monster was given no name by its victims, except maybe "AAAHOHMYGOSHHEISCOMINGI'MTOOYOUNGTODIEAAAAAAAAAH !". But for us Wattersons, he still bears the name we gave him when he was born : Kenneth."

The girls looked at the two with wide eyes, not quite knowing what to say.

"That... is one heck of a spooky story. Mind if I'm taking it for the next Underworld reunion ?" asked Carrie, bearing a toothy smile.

"Sure. Wait, what does samples of that double-crossing snot have to do with anything ?" said Gumball to her little sister.

"Because these chips have been modified." said Anaïs in a serious tone. "Whoever took these managed to add three things : A powerful distance monitoring system, a concentre of Kenneth DNA, and a source of energy I've never seen before. And I read all of the museum's archives. Twice !"

"Are you implacating we might have one of those too ?!" said Clare in shock.

Darwin and Gumball went to investigate, aided by the girls' lending hands. And indeed, the chips were there. Behind Carrie's skull bow, on Rachel's neck, and above Clare's right eyebrow, hidden by part of her cascading hair. The three were rightfully appalled by this discovery.

"Bingo was his name-o." declared Anaïs. "You've all obviously been implanted these chips by the same guy who stole them. And looking at their pristine, I can theorize that they've been implanted recently."

"Does that mean that some thief weirdo broke into my room last night, and touched my n-n-neck while I was asleep ?" blanched Rachel. "EWWW ! That's like, super ultra creepy !"

"I vow to destroy the one who has dishonoured you by grazing your skin !", said Darwin with red eyes and omnious music in the background, making Rachel squeal for her little hero.

"Calm down Troutinator, let's be constructive, not destructive", said Gumball. "Violence shall wait until we cure them first. Anaïs, any sciency and nerdy suggestions that we can all get ?"

"I think we'll have to cut to violence first actually", said Anaïs, returning to the ground via Penny. "These chips are top notch into sticking to their victims. Heck, they've been designed to stick to all sorts of people, as long as there is just the teensiest bit of mass. The only way we can cure them is to find the one behind all of this, and get them to stop doing whatever the heck they are doing."

"Oh, in that case", said Gumball, as he and Darwin picked a random branch each, harnessing it like beating clubs. Their bodies suddenly jumped to 'Manly !' levels, as muscles sprouted everywhere, and toothpicks appeared in their mouths. Their voices were now deep and threatening. "You're ready Big D ?"

"From the moment I got ripped, Gummy." said Darwin, munching his toothpick.

"Let's teach that punk not to experiment on our gals."

Seeing the testosterone emanating from the two, the giant girls couldn't help but be rather swayned by the display, especially Penny, who was fanning herself from the heat of her cheeks.

Their sister on the other hand, was not impressed. "Guys, we've gotta find who that person is before we get a chance to pummel him/her."

The duo deflated from this realization, and went on to thinking, a rather unusual sport for them.

* * *

But from afar, a figure snickered darkly as he watched the unfolding of his plan. ' _Time to tip up the scales_ ' was his low-humor thought as he cranked up a certain button on a weird device.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumball was having a conversation with his brain.

"I'm just asking to step up your game for this one occasion." demanded Gumball to his organ friend. "I'm not talking about winning a science fair or getting a C+ at the next test. I'm talking about saving Penny, girlfriend of both of us."

Darwin cleared his throat, urging Gumball to continue.

"And Darwin's crush, Carrie." said Gumball with a nervous smile.

Darwin coughed harder.

"And Darwin's other crush, Rachel. Ow !"

Anaïs had just pinched him.

"And Clare, our friend and the girl that Anaïs miraculously didn't scare away with her social creepiness." said Gumball bitterly, only for Anaïs to pinch him again.

"Eh, could use a little workout anyways." shrugged Gumball's brain, jumping back into his owner's head. Loud whirrings could be heard from Gumball's cranium.

"Darwin, we have to cancel the orders for next week's friday night. I've just realized how utterly morronic this plan is."

As the boys went back to thinking, Anaïs was pulled out of her own thoughts when she looked back at the girls. Her expression turned to worry as she tapped Gumball's shoulder. "Um, guys ? I think our problems are about to get worse."

Gumball and Darwin realized what she meant when they turned back to the girls, who were all groaning and having trouble staying on their feet. A very familiar sight for the boys, only this time it looked more painful.

"This is not normal... I can feel my body actually aching..." said Carrie in pain.

"Feels like my bones are rearranging themselves..." groaned Clare, kneeling on the ground.

"Gaah ! Make it stop !" hollered Rachel, holding her head.

"I f-f-feel like I'm gonna burst any second..." wheezed Penny, tears brimming to her eyes.

The Wattersons could only watch this show of agony in horror, as they took a step back, knowing what was about to happen.

 ***GASP !***

All the girls popped back up on their feet, and one could've sworn a flash of white had passed through their eyes. And just like that, their ascencion began again. The pavement of the schoolyard showed more and more cracks forming, unable to contain the combined weight that was pressuring it.

And just like that, it was over. The girls had just gone from huge to colossal. The were now nearing the school in height. Only Hector could be considered as a taller being in Elmore. The girls were filled with dread once more, just by seeing how small things were compared to them now.

"It's getting worse by the hour !" screamed Darwin. "Forget thinking, we gotta hurry and catch this guy before IT happens !"

"Before what happens ?" asked Gumball confused. Darwin grabbed his collar, panic and craziness written all over his pudgy face.

"I don't know ! But do you really want to find out ?!"

"That makes no sense, yet he's right." said Anaïs. "If we are going to search around, we are going to need some help. Let's get the whole Elmore fuzz on the case, as well as Mom. I'll do the calling, the police still have you two in their files from all your recent prank calls."

"Those knock-knock jokes were hilarious, and you know it !" countered Gumball. He then turned to the four trembling titanesses. "Hey ! Is everything alright up there ?!"

"You already made this one, and it's still not funny !" glared down Rachel, her voice now way louder. But she then felt a weird sensation passing through her right arm. "What the-" was all she said before throwing a punch at Gumball. He swiftly jumped back, as Rachel's fist burst a hole into the pavement. The others were shocked by this, to say the least.

"Woah, calm down ! It was just a joke !" said Clare, holding her hands in front of her.

"I... I didn't do anything !" said Rachel, startled by her own gesture. "I swear, my fist just shot out on its own !"

"I know I'm new to this, but that seems a bit farfetched-" began Clare, before she noticed her own body moving forwards, to then try to plant her boot on top of Darwin, making him and Anaïs dodge on the side. "Nevermind, I believe her ! Sorry you two !"

"That's what the monitoring system is for !" deduced Anaïs scarefully. "The nanobots are infiltrating their nerves and ectoplasm, and taking total control of their bodies ! If it wasn't threatening to grind us into the soil, I'd be very impressed."

Penny acted up, and gave a motivational speech to her fellow victims. "Girls, we have to resist. Who's to say that they can control of our bodies, of our destinies ? I for one refuse to be toyed around like a puppet in the hands of some psycho-maniac. We aren't pretty little toys, we are women, and we do as we please ! Now who's with me ?!"

"Penny ? Your body is not doing what your mouth is saying." pointed Rachel, extracting her fist from the pavement.

Confused, Penny looked around, to realize that she had rooted out a nearby pole, and was using it to repeatedly attempt to bash her boyfriend with it, who was running around screaming for his life. She tried to stop herself, but only succeeded in midly slowing her own movements. "Can't... stop... Somebody help !"

On the sides, Carrie was watching in aprehension, trying to reassure herself. "Well, I shouldn't be able to do much damage with my ghost body. After all, possession only works if the invader actually wants to possess the victim."

But suddenly, her arms rose in the air, and began doing strange movements, ones that the young ghost recognized. Dark magic began to gather around her. She then spread her arms in front of her, and lightning shot out of them, striking near Darwin, who screamed like a cheerleader who just ruined her make-up. The pavement had litteraly exploded from the impact.

"That guy even knows dark incantations ?! Where the heck did he get a book about those ?!" said Carrie in shock, while trying to redirect the aim of her lightning bolts from her tiny friend, with poor but close results.

"I'm more concerned of how much more he can throw at us !" cried Darwin, continually dodging lightning and giant boots. He turned to Gumball, who was busy with the swinging of a pole and mega blue fists pounding. "We've gotta get out of here man ! There is not enough space here to last forever !"

"Well we can't get inside, I don't think that jerk actually cares about innocents being involved, and they clearly want us dead !" said the blue cat, jumping from another punch from Rachel. He then noticed the school fence. "Wait, if what's-his-name can control all four of them, maybe he can see and hear us ! Darwin, it's time for me to do what we do best : Annoy the heck out of someone."

Darwin nodded, and joined his brother near the metal fence. Then, Gumball took a deep breath, and shouted to the heavens.

"Hey moron ! Yeah, the one who thinks he is so much of a genius ! I don't know what any of us did to ya, but that's one of the saddest attempts at looking scary I've ever seen ! Say, where did you get that idea ?! 'Villainy for dummies', 1st year old edition ?!"

Gumball's insults seemed to work like a charm, because Carrie's arms suddenly began to gather a ball of pure ecto-energy, before launching it to the duo. Gumball and Darwin sidestepped as fast as they could, and the tree-sized ball of energy blew up half of the fence wall in one go.

Looking at the damage, Gumball could only wonder. "How come you've never done all that cool stuff before, Carrie ?"

"It's level 6 on the danger ladder of the mystic arts, and I promised my dad and grand-mother to never use this type of incantations." said the giant ghost in a serious tone.

"Dude, no time to gush about how cool and great Carrie is !" shouted the goldfish, making the mentionned girl blush. "Let's scram like never before !"

"I think you mean like every other time before. But yeah, let's go."

And on these words, Gumball and Darwin ran off, quickly followed by four unwilling giantesses.

Behind a tree, the youngest Watterson emerged, looking at her brothers running for their lives – _again –_ and their giant assalliants going for them, one of them being her best friend at school.

"Okay Anaïs, time to save the day by relying on others. I can't wait to be seven to do the action all by myself like Gumball. Now, all I need is some quarters, a stool, and a working phone. Hang on Clare, I'll save you and the others from this mess."

Anaïs then raced into the school building, ready to make a call for reinforcements. She just hoped nothing good was on TV, or that her father wasn't watching any of it !

* * *

 **Author's note : And that's one more part done. Things are certainly going for the worst for our heroes. Who could have taken control of those four innocent girls to destroy our favorite duo ? Yeah, I think you already had two guesses about it.**

 **Anyways, hope you are enjoying this little fic. If you do, fave and review all you want. If you don't, review anyways to tell me why. This is Superdimentio77, hoping you are having a great time, whoever and wherever you are !**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Amazing World of Gumball**

 **The Rampage**

 **Part 4 : Running for their lives, sequence 6234...**

* * *

 _Note : Just a little apology for the wait I've been giving you all. Hope this chapter can make me get your pardon..._

In front of the Watterson household, a yellow station wagon was parking. Nicole Watterson came out of it, looking fairly normal. It was worth being noticed, because any time she came back before six was usually in a hurry to prevent a catastrophe being caused by her family.

"The windows are still in one piece, the grass is green again, and no screams of terror or pain. Good day today." noted Nicole, treking to her house.

When she entered, she was only half-surprised to hear noises coming from the kitchen. Tools noises to be exact. She peaked her head inside, to find her husband trying to destroy the safe that held the kitchen tools.

By bonking on it. With an electric saw. Nicole only rolled her eyes at this... all too familiar sight.

"Richard, why aren't you using a hammer for this ?" questionned the wife to her husband.

"I tried, but it wouldn't just melt that thing down. I put it with the broken gas lamp, that can't cut a darn thing anymore. I tell ya Nicole, when we get back to that store, we'll have some complaining to do." was Richard's awnser, before he realized who he was talking to. "Wait, honey ?! What are you doing here ? Aren't you supposed to be at Elmore's own little private hell ?"

"Aw, you listened to me." said Nicole as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was supposed to be at work, but inspectors have been roaming about today. And since my accident file is a bit too high, they sent me home earlier. I even bargained myself a little bonus with that crummy vice-director in the elevator."

"The one I hit with our car, or the one Anaïs bit to get her lollipop back ?"

"The latter. And may I know what you are doing right now ?"

Richard's face dropped to sadness, knowing he wouldn't get out of this one. "I just wanted to make myself some bacon. A baconless friday is a meaningless friday."

Normally, Nicole would be stern at this display, but she was in a pretty good mood today. "Come on, my grease magnet, I'll cook some for you."

It's all she had to say before getting brought in a tight pink hug. "Yes ! Marrying you was the best choice I ever made in my life !"

"I know, you say that each time I get you pancakes." mused Nicole. "Now go clean the couch, you'll be served in a moment."

As Richard ran for the living room, Nicole inputed the key code of the safe, and retrieved a frying pan and a spatula. But two seconds before she could turn the gas on, the telephone rang. She picked it up from the kitchen, hoping it wasn't Principal Brown. Again.

"Hello ? It's you, Anaïs ? Calm down, you are squeal-talking again. What's happening ? Your brothers ? What did they- nothing you say ? Huh... Uh huh... they- really ? How big are they ? Well I think it's- slow down ! Controlled, you're sure ? They are chasing the boys ?! Where ?! Oh dear. Okay, you contact the police. Tell them everything, and get them to hurry up. We'll get everyone rounded up. If their will can really change something, these poor girls will need all the help they can get. Wait for me before the school when you're done. I love you too sweetie."

With that, she hung up the phone, and went straight for the front door. Richard was confused by his wife's actions, as he was collecting half of a peanut butter jar from the couch's insides.

"Richard, we have to go, right now." said the Watterson mother/leader/bruiser.

"But what about Bacon Friday ?" asked Richard in distress.

"We'll get you some on the road."

Now Richard was very shocked by what his spouse just said. "Bacon to go ? On a week day ? Should I be worried ?"

"I'll explain in the car. All you need to know is that our boys are in grave danger, and it's not their fault this time." said Nicole, as the couple rushed away to the family car. ' _Hold on kids, we are coming for you._ ' she thought, with the worry only a mother could muster.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a street of Elmore, cars were waiting at traffic lights. One of them was an actual living car, dear old Honda Fords as they called him. He was on his way for a little drive-in at Joyful Burger, then to park somewhere nice to enjoy his lunch.

But it all changed when two blurs, orange and blue, sped past all the cars, while screaming "RUN !" at the top of their lungs. The earth then began to shake, and people looking back began to scream and abandon their cars. Honda was getting nervous, not knowing what the *Honk* was going on. He adjusted his rear mirror, who worked as another eye, only to see an enormous pink object coming for him. Surrounded by cars, he was trapped. The pink object laced around him, and the car realized it was actually a huge sleeved arm, attached to a friggin' giant !

His wheels quit the ground as the green-haired giant took him in the airs. The she-huge then reared her arm, and Honda knew what was her intention. But as he got a good look at her face, he did not see bestiality or coldness, only a whole lot of regret. He even heard an "I'm so sorry.", before he was launched forwards. Spinning wildly in the air, he uttered one last sentence.

"TELL DESIREE I LOVED HER !"

 **CRASH !**

Gumball and Darwin stopped running as the living vehicle landed near them, battered but alive.

"Oh my gosh ! Mister, are you alright ?" asked Darwin in concern.

"Do you think we need to call the hospital or a garage ?" said Gumball, who then shrunk under the glare of his brother.

"How can you joke at a time like this ?!"

"You're right, it's more the time to RUN !" shrieked Gumball, as they resumed their intense jog to dodge another car, which landed on the exact spot they were standing a second ago. As they zizgzagged in the streets, they noticed and feared how precise were Clare's shots to their positions. In fact, they stopped at a crossroad just in time to not get squashed by two cars crashing just before them. It had been the matter of a second, as the projectiles had pratically grazed their skins.

Frozen in terror, they looked back to Clare, only for their fear to be reinforced considering that she was lifting a truck full of gas over her head.

"I'm sorry guys !" said Clare aloud, who could somehow see the terrified faces of her friends. "I used to be a champion of Darts and Shot Put, before I became – you know – a depressed drama queen." She then threw the truck in their direction.

"Today's the worst !" hollered Gumball, jumping on the right to avoid the big explosion.

"You're sure about that ?" coughed Darwin as he got back up, covered in soot.

"Well, it's at least making it to Top 20 !" said Gumball, dusting his clothes.

"Guys, I'm out of ammo ! Now would be a good time to get out of there !" resonated Clare's voice.

Gumball and Darwin obeyed, and got to running again. Well, before another giant landed in front of them, one with antlers this time, sweating and holding her throat.

"G-Guys. Something- *cough cough* Something weird's happening." hacked Penny, her orange face becoming redder by the second. "My t-throat. It feels like *wheeze* it's on f-f-fire !"

The duo began to step back, cold fear plastered on their faces. As they began to accelerate, Penny's face, and entire body, were now red as a tomato. Her cheeks puffed out, and...

 **FWOOOOOOSH !**

A stream of fire erupted from the young titan's mouth, carbonizing everything in the street, who was thankfully empty. A relief, as anyone caught in it would have been reduced to mere ashes. That was also the two boys' thought, who had plunged in a street on the left, and witnessed how their lives could have met one fiery end.

 _Again_.

As for Penny, she was amazed by her own power as she rubbed her sore throat. "What ? Since when can I do that on command ? Are you telling me I've could've made my way out of this darn forest from the very beginning ?!" She coughed some more, and looked warily at the blue and orange forms down the streets. "I think it was a one-shot. But I've been wrong before, so you two should scram. Sorry again. Love you Gumball."

"Love you too Penny !" said Gumball loudly, before catching up with his buddy, in direction of the main streets of Elmore. Almost nobody was there, and the very few staying most likely didn't know about the four rampaging giants. As they arrived, they noticed two things : a car on their left, and something else coming from the right.

In the car, a blue character with a black cap, resembling an older but less successful Billy Parham, was finishing his sandwich, radio blaring out some jazz. He turned it off as he saw the kids thumping on the window. "What do you kids want ?"

Gumball searched in his sleeve, to find 20 bucks Nicole had hidden for emergencies. "Here's a fee in advance. No destination in particular, just drive as fast as you can."

"What ? Hey, I'm on my lunch break !" said the driver in irritation, as the duo strapped themselves in the back seat.

"Well, turn your attention to your rear mirror, and realize you have no choice if you wanna live." said Gumball, in a bizzarely calm fashion as he fastened his seat belt.

Before he made them get out of his cab, the driver decided to look it up. And his frown instantly let place to windening eyes and a long hanging jaw.

Coming in his car's direction, was a colossal, rainbow-haired girl. And she was running. Very fast.

Darwin's head popped in front of him, looking at the mirror. He was smiling, taking a thinking pose. "Quite the sight isn't she ? Now, allow me to suggest that you get your hands on the wheel, your eyes on the road, AND YOUR FOOT ON THE ACCELERATOR BEFORE THIS CAB IS REDUCED TO A CRÊPE À LA ROUTE !"

The driver immediately complied, and the car zoomed down the street like no tomorrow. A mad chase scene was now in action. While screaming at the top of their lungs, the passengers had to dodge any car that had been left by fleeing citizens. Rachel, or rather the one controlling her, had no such problem, and let only flat vehicles and sneakers imprints on the way. The car tried to pick up speed, but the running giant just compensated every time. It was a known fact, especially to Darwin, that Rachel was one of the most sportive students of Junior Elmore High, and that some of what Tobias bragged he could do, his big sister actually could.

Being an extremely good runner was one example.

Clawing his seat in panic, Gumball turned to Darwin. "Dude, your crush is this close to actually crush us, and the irony is not as funny as it should be ! Of all the choices avaliable, you had to set your eyes on the one girl that can keep accelarating for 2 minutes straight ! Nobody other than Mom or Miss Yoshida should be able to do that !"

"That's it !" realized Darwin. "I know how we can lose her ! Taxi guy !"

"My name is Tom." said the driver.

"Taxi Tom ! Keep accelarating !"

"I've been doing just that, and there is not much speed I can still pick up ! This is a cab, not Vin Gasol's speeding machine !" said Tom in exasperation.

"Just keep going ! And the moment I tell you, turn right !" ordered Darwin

"Are you sure about this ? What difference is making her go faster going to make, besides the collateral damages ?" questioned Gumball, confused at their brother's idea.

"Trust me, it's gonna work." assured Darwin. He then focused all his attention to the approaching titaness, trying not to get lost in her imposant form. "Keep going..."

The cab kept going faster, but Rachel was going even faster...er.

"Not yet..."

"I can't go any faster than this !"

"Dude, we've gotta turn now !"

Darwin's fin was still in the air. "Not yet..."

Closing in, Rachel called out to them. "Guys, get out of my way ! I literally can't stop when I'm running like this ! "

A lone drop of sweat trickled down his forehead as the stomping got louder and louder. "Not yet..."

"Kid, come on !"

"Dude !"

"Darwin, Gumball, I don't wanna do this to you, please !"

Rachel was now a couple of feet away, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, as she was about to wipe out the cab containing her sweetest person in the world. But as she looked down, he wasn't afraid. He was smiling. At her.

"NOW !"

At the command, the taxi took a sharp turn on the right, entering another street and getting out of the exact spot where the giant right shoe crashed a second later. And amazingly, the giant girl kept going straight forward, a look of relief on her face.

The taxi slowing down and the pression evaporating, Gumball congratulated his brother. "That was awesome ! How'd you know she wouldn't turn ?"

"Bonus of being her close confident. She once told me that when she gets to a certain point of running, her body cannot slow down until she reaches maximum velocity." explained Darwin proudly. He sadly turned to the disappearing form of his close friend, then puffed in anger. "When I get my fins on that jerk..."

"Tight down old chum. We'll make him get our girls back to normal, violence very included." promised Gumball. But he then realised something. "Hot pink jacket... Orange antlers... Rainbow hair... Dude, we are missing translucid white ectoplasm."

And as if somebody had heard them (most likely the plot), a loud thunder clap resonated, signaling the apparition of the grand goth ghost girl herself.

"Heads up boys ! Bumpy road ahead !" shouted Carrie in distress, her arms up in the air, magic pouring from its tips. One magic blast was then shot down on the road ahead of the car. The concrete then began to extract itself from the ground, waving like a snake.

Without any escape, the cab was now driving the wild and untamed road, trying not to fall to a certain doom. Terrified didn't begin to describe how one driver and two passengers were feeling right now.

"THAT KIND OF DRIVING WAS WAY LESS SCARY ON "PABLO RACING 8" !" screamed Tom.

"WAAAAAAiiit, do you play online ?" said Gumball, ignoring the fact that his life was in great danger. Darwin's girly shrieks of terror were a good reminder though :

"SO ! NOT ! THE TIME !"

Finally, a burst of thunder struck the road, making the entire thing crumble into pieces, and sending the car plumetting a hundred feet down.

"Abandon vehicle !" shouted Gumball. The three then jumped out of the car, but still falling to a certain doom. They shielded their eyes, preparing for impact...

… only to meet a very soft landing.

Having crashed on a pile of pillows mysteriously placed in a garden, Gumball and Darwin read the "Great Pillow Donation for Stray Kittens" sign, and breathed a much needed sigh of relief. Tom, on the other hand, had different plans.

"Welp, it's been traumatizing. See ya if you live through today. Oh, one last thing" said Tom as he took out a piece of paper, scribbled down on it, and handed it to Gumball. "My Mee number. You and me, all race tracks on Saturday afternoon." And just like that, he ran away.

Gumball and Darwin were quick on their feet, and ran back into the streets. They stopped at yet another crossroad, pondering where to go next.

"Which way should we go now ?" said Darwin in fear.

His response came in the form of resonating footsteps, and large shadows engulfing them.

"Let me take a wild guess and say... none." awnsered Gumball with a 'We-are-so-doomed' smile.

The two were now surrounded, each one of the giant girls covering the ways out. As they huddled, they could see a straining Clare avancing, unwillingness shining in her eyes. She then raised her boot above them, blocking their view of the sky. Apologies still came out of her, her eyes shutting up to prevent herself from seeing the horror she was about to commit.

In a certain acceptance, the brothers made their final vows to one another.

"Darwin, you were the best goldfish pet I ever got, and the best buddy I have." said Gumball truthfully. "I'm sorry for the time I used your fish bowl to catch an eel... and didn't take it out before you went to bed."

"Well, my dead skin was delicious." chuckled Darwin. "I'm sorry about the time I almost made you lose Penny after you finally managed to kiss her. It was very hypocritical of me, after all these times I encouraged you to go talk to her."

"Hey, bros forever right ?" said Gumball, holding his fist in front of him.

"And even after that." said Darwin, completing the fist bump. He then took the hand of his brother to pull him in a hug, which Gumball gladly returned.

And thus, the boot fell down. Girl screams echoed in the air, as the Wattersons prepared for their swift, but painful doom.

…

After ten seconds of not feeling their bones crushed into Granny Jojo's homemade marmelade, the boys opened their eyes to a surprising sight. The sole that should have killed them was hanging a few inches above them, just as if something was blocking it.

And wouldn't you know it, something actually was, in the person of the laziest person of Elmore himself.

" (Mister) Dad ?!" cried out the siblings, shocked to see their father standing next to them, smiling like nothing was wrong, even though his body was being flattned by the immense pressure exerced by the giant Clare.

"Hey kids. Some situation you found yourself in again, eh ?" said Richard. "Well, whatever is happening, I should thank you. I got bacon to go, from your mother nontheless ! Best Bacon Friday ever !"

"Mister Dad, isn't that kinda... painful ?" said Darwin, looking nervously at his father's compressed body. Richard only laughed at his kid's worry.

"Fret not my children. You are witnessing one of the effects of the R.A.D., the Richard Approved Diet. With my daily feeding of sugar-coated donuts, spicy take-outs, and everything at the top of the pyramid food, I have managed to have my spine swallowed in my own fat."

"Huh, impressive. Nearing you to an early demise, but impressive." said Gumball. "But how are you gonna get us out of there ? Or yourself for that matter ?"

"Leave it to the oily power of bacon my son !" said Richard, while taking as much bacon in his mouth as he could. As he munched, the sole-ceiling was coming closer, bit by bit. It seemed that Clare was being forced to increase the pressure. But Richard kept munching, his body becoming flatter by the second.

Then, he gulped...

And his body shot right back up like a spring ! The counter impact was so great that it made the giant assalliant lose her balance. She staggered back, before crashing down on a thankfully empty house, destroying it in an instant. "I'm okay..." she groaned.

"And that kids, is why you should always follow my nutrition advice."

"Yeah, sorry Dad. That was pretty cool, but living old sounds kind of neat too." deadpanned Gumball. "But, how did you know we were here ?"

His question was left unawnsered however, when they saw Carrie charging another shot of ecto-energy, and throwing it in their direction.

But the shot never made it to its target, as the youngest Watterson had arrived, a strange weapon in her hand, that seemed to stop the shot from moving further. Anaïs then pressed a button, and the energy shot back to the launcher, who took quite a shock and collapsed too.

"Sorry !" called out Anaïs to Carrie, which was awnsered by a pained groan and a thumbs up.

"What the what is that ?" said Gumball, his eyes shining in wonder over the tall and badass weapon her sister was wielding.

"Eh, I've been making some of these since the time Carrie's dad took us to his hellish pocket dimension. And no, I'm not telling either of you where I keep these babies." said Anaïs, already knowing what her brothers had in mind.

Both seemed to deflate at these words. "But... but... super weapons ! So much power ! So much potential..." said Darwin longingly, almost touching the weapon, before his hand was slapped away by his glaring little sister. His face then morphed to fear when he looked behind her. "And, did you come with something to stop that ?"

Darwin was pointing to the double danger rapidly approaching, in the shape of Rachel's blue fist and Penny's morphed muscular fist, that resembled the ones she could sport while taking her minotaur form. But Anaïs and Richard were not fazed at all.

"Dear brother, you forgot one last figure of this family. The most important there is." said Anaïs with a smirk.

Suddenly, the two hands were stopped, blocked by a superior strength. And that strength was none other than the strongest (and scarriest) woman of Elmore, and possibly the whole country as well.

Fire blazing in her eyes, Nicole Watterson stood up and gripped at the flesh of the two gargantuan fists. The two girls winced, actually feeling pain from the lady measuring only a tenth of their size. In a deep voice, Nicole spoke. "I know you are nice girls, but nobody attacks my boys without consequences."

And with these words, Nicole brought her arms together, and spinned on herself, before bringing them down in a hammer fashion. Her family observed in wonder as these movements made the two giants get off the ground, fly over their heads, then crash down on concrete and propreties with a thunderous 'BOOM'. They clapped in admiration as she simply wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Uh, still okay you two ?" asked Gumball to the fallen girls.

"Nice throw Mrs. Watterson." commented Penny, a bit dazily.

"When it's over, can you teach me that move ? I know a jock or two at school that would need a bit of a reminder about personal space." chuckled Rachel, trying to rub off the pain.

"Well, only if you are ready to find ways to get enraged all the time, while still being happy enough to not destroy everything around you. Starting a family is the fastest way to get there, though not the easiest." sighed Nicole. She then tightly hugged her two sons. "Oh kids, I was so worried. Thank goodness your sister called us in time."

Still in the hug, the two brothers high-fived their little sister. The sound of sirens then broke up the family reunion, as police cars arrived on the scene, led as always by the Doughnut Sheriff. Behind them, a crowd of inhabitants was forming, even people from Elmore Junior High.

"The boys are safe, I repeat, the boys are safe." said the Sheriff in his radio. "We'll proceed interrogation in a moment."

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be all evacuating ?" said Gumball, clearly confused to see all these people here.

"Well your little pink sister insisted for some of us to be here. The others just followed. I'm personnally here to see all the destruction." said Jamie matter-of-factly.

"But as I said before, the moment it goes awry, we have evacuation procedures waiting to go off." said Sheriff Doughnut. "Now, are the girls pacified ?"

He was awnsered immediately, as the four jumbo-sized students simultaneously got up once again in a semi-circle, any harm caused to them strangely fading. The crowd nervously watched the giants slowly marching to them, who looked back just as nervous.

"We can't control our bodies ! Get out of here before it's too late !" declared Penny to the crowd. But she was shocked when she saw three familiar figures avancing in her direction.

"Penny ! Hang in there sweetie, you can resist !" encouraged Penny's father.

"We believe in you honey. You've already accomplished so much on your own." declared her mother with great compassion.

"C'mon big sis. You can do it, I know you can." said the youngest Fitzgerald in a squeaky voice, her tiny hopeful eyes locked with the enormous ones of her big sister.

The sight made Penny shuffle in her steps. And more were coming out as well.

"Carrie, my little spirit, you have to stay in control. Don't become a mindless puppet like I did, I can't bear the thought of it happening to you." said Vladus Lokowitchki.

"Get yourself together Rachel !" shouted Mrs. Wilson, backed up by the 'Hoot Hoot' of her husband.

"Yeah, come on sis ! You're a Wilson, you can't lose some loser maniac !" said Tobias with a big smile.

"Clare, don't let that person get to you. I know you are better than that." said Mr. Cooper to her daughter.

Members of the crowd began to cheer for the girls, encouraging them to resist. The giantesses were shocked at first, misty-eyed then, and determined at last.

They wouldn't harm anyone ANYMORE !

With all the energy they could muster, they forced their bodies to stop budging all at once. It was a battle of will that was raging on, as the nanobots tried to force movement, only to be countered by the share willpower of the bodies' owners. Pain was ringing all over, but the four ladies wouldn't give up, hearing their friends and families supporting them.

"The giants are immobile ! I repeat, the giants are immobile !" said the pastry-shaped officer in talkie-walkie. "Mrs. Jötunheim, you and your son have the go !"

Suddenly, out of thin air, someone appeared behind the girls. This being managed to stand out, as he was just twice as big as them. Only one known inhabitant of Elmore attained such grandeur. The young colossus, Hector Jötunheim.

With blue magic glitter parcouring his body, the biggest of the giants reached quickly for the smaller ones, and locked them all in a tight hug grip, while being careful not to hurt them. The four began attempts to struggle free, but Hector's strong arms held firm.

Next, coming from the sky on her flying broom, arrived Elmore's local witch, Mrs. Jötunheim. "Hold them good sweetie ! It'll just take a minute !" she said, holding on a cauldron full of more magic glitter, red this time.

She then went on pouring the stuff all over her son's arms and the giant girls. They coughed at first, then realized in joy that their bodies were finally relaxing, as if the now red glow of Hector's arms was putting the nano bots to sleep. For the first time in the last hour, they felt at peace.

"Hector, we can't thank you enough for what you just did." said Penny gratefully, as all the girls were smiling in relief to the haired colossus.

Hector gave a deep chuckle. "No problem girls. I've gotta say, it's nice for once to hug someone without the risk of breaking them entirely."

* * *

Back on the ground, the crowd was cheering, both relieved that the mayhem was over, and happy that the girls were safe.

"My plan worked perfectly !" said Anaïs. "I knew that Hector's mom would have something powerful enough to stop them !"

The witch landed near the Wattersons, panting. "Actually, it's only by combining this magic with my son's body that it did the trick. As long as my Hector holds on, they can't move or be forced to move, even being this big." Her hip cracked a bit. "Oh boy, that was one heavy cauldron. Who knew that glitter could weigh so much ?"

"Okay, things are under control for now, so allow us a moment." said Gumball, before he and Darwin melted into goo, breathing an immense sigh of relief. They then turned solid again, looking fresh again. "Nothing like losing physicality after a rough time."

"As much as it would please me to agree with you, we still have rough times ahead of us." said Anaïs, rationalizing the situation. "We still don't know who's behind all this. We only partially know how, and we know that they have their eyes set on you two."

"But who could we have bug off so much that they would want to get rid of us ?" asked Darwin.

"I think a lot of people wants some payback out of you two; me included." said Anaïs. "Enough to get rid of you, I can think of a few, most of them being in prison. But using four innocent girls to annihilate you ? I don't think there is someone who despises you that much. Except Mrs. Robinson, but she is evil to everyone, she wouldn't have used them to only destroy you two."

Gumball was about to respond, but he then felt a tug on his tail, and looked behind him. It was Penny's little sister, and she was looking at him with teary eyes. "Mr. Blue Cat, you can fix my sister and her friends, r-right ?"

Gumball turned to Darwin, who returned his unsure stare. They looked around to see many expecting faces, especially from the families of the victims, before looking up to the victims themselves, who offered doubtful, but encouraging smiles.

Gumball then turned back to the young peanut-shaped girl, and patted her head affectionally. "We'll fix them, I promise." The girl brightened up, gave him a hug, then rejoined her parents. Gumball turned to his own family. "Guys, I just made a promise, so we are now 100% forced to do this."

"But you made the promise, not us." cleared out Darwin.

"Don't think I won't take you all down with me, you know I will." said Gumball darkly. "Problem is, we are back where we were before. Loads of facts, but no darn shadow of the hint of a clue on this whole affair. Except, you know, that they want Darwin and I to go bye-bye."

"Huh, I feel like I should remember something right now..." said Richard pensively. He then took out a handful of bacon and stuffed his mouth with it. He then realized ! "I didn't take the barbecue dipping that goes with this bacon ! How could I have forgotten ?! I bring such shame to this family !"

Nicole patted her weeping husband's back, smiling nervously to the people that were eyeing them. Discussions were coming from everywhere, debating on this not unusual, but still worrying state of the city and their safety. As words rung out everywhere, Sheriff Doughnut sighed tiredly.

"Gosh, what a lousy month. First an escapee, then a theft, and now this." said the cop while taking a sip of his coffee. "I can't even take a nap anymore ! How am I supposed to sleep at night without my six hours of napping ?!"

This thread of information did not escape Gumball's feline hearing, who cut himself short.

"Wait, what did you just say ?" said Gumball to the Sheriff.

"I know, right ? Nobody values the effects of resting as a method to encourage sleeping. It's actually a theory I'm myself writing down. Ha, and those eggheads calling themselves smart !" laughed Richard, who was feeling much better.

Gumball pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not that ! Something about an escapee !"

"Oh yeah, it happened two weeks ago, but it didn't make the news due to this whole operation about banning video games from Elmore, then stopping an actual book burning on the school yard." said the policeman in disbelief. "I still can't believe that you people listened to a woman who already has a criminal record that includes theft and extremely dangerous driving of an ice-cream truck through public propreties."

"She was on a stage, any bozo can get followers when they are on a stage." said Gumball cynically. "Now, back on the escapee."

"Two weeks ago, one of our prisonners escaped from Elmore's good-enough security prison. He actually managed to take us by surprise, by striking during Bingo Night. I mean, it is the sole moment of the month when there is nobody guarding the doors, but all prisonners love Bingo Night ! Why would someone use this opportunity to slip away ?!" said Sheriff Doughnut. Gumball and Darwin kept themselves from facepalming **hard** , and urged him to continue. "Me and the boys have been looking for him the last two weeks, but no trail at all, like the guy's a ghost or something ! All we have is the stealing at the labs, but we aren't even sure it's the same guy !"

"Okay, but... who did escape ?" said Darwin, feeling something was awfully familiar in this description...

"Oh, it was... hum, hang on a moment." replied Sheriff Doughnut uncertainly. "It was... oh come on ! His name was super short, how did I forget it ?! He was kinda lanky... one eye I think... yellow shirt... oh wait, you two must know him ! The reason we arrested him was because he was trying to blow you and other people up on a school bus, while trying to swipe a million bucks ransom."

And just like that, a cold realization fell on the two boys. They emitted such a gasp that the entire crowd fell silent, even making the giants looking down at them.

"What is it ? Did you find out who did all of this ?" asked Anaïs, voicing the thoughts of everyone present.

"Gumball... he could have done it. There is no one else who wants us gone that much." said Darwin in apprehension and fear.

"Sweetie, who are you talking about ?" said Nicole, concerned to see her sons so scared.

Gumball didn't respond immediately, thinking it over. It all came together.

Someone who wanted his buddy and him gone...

Someone ready to involve people they knew and loved in the mayhem...

Someone discreet, someone... **forgettable**.

"Rob." murmured Gumball, but loud enough to be heard.

"While I've already said it was Dr. Wrecker for you, I am flattered that you still remember my name. Could have learned it a bit sooner though."

* * *

 **Author's note : Dun dun duuun ! Did you see that one coming ? I certainly didn't ! (*Laughing Track*)**

 **But seriously, sorry for the whole wait. With College and my slight writer block sometimes, I can get pretty distracted. I'll try to pick up speed, to try and finish this story as a whole.**

 **Oh, and before you think about it, these events take place before "The Disaster" and "The Rerun". So, our villain is yet to have found a certain limit to his mad quest for revenge. He will also benefit of certain... upgrades, that don't exist in the show. I had the idea about the fic before I even got a sneak peek of the Season 4 Finale.**

 **Now that's out of the way, I think it's time to conclude this chapter. This is SuperDimentio77, hoping to be back in action very soon.**

 **Fave, Follow, and don't forget to Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 : Elmore's End ?**

 **Hey guys ! Did you all miss me ? ( _Gets peltered with tomatoes, watermelons, Banana Joes, sinks, fire arrows, and sinks on fire._ ) Alright, alright, here's your chapter, geez !**

* * *

All at once, everybody turned to the source of the voice. And sure enough, standing there was a lanky one-eyed man, glitches and anomalies parcouring his body, and a dark, victorious smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Gumball and Darwin Watterson." said Rob in his 'villain' voice. "I'd say 'nice to see you', but there is nothing nice about seeing or even hearing from you, except when it's bad news. For you that is."

"Hey, I know you !" resonated Leslie's voice. "You are that whacko who tried to blow us up on that bus !"

"Well, fancy that boys. Put your hands in the air and surrender, now !" announced Sheriff Doughnut, his men and him pointing their weapons at Rob. But the villain wasn't fazed by this little display.

"Ah ah ah, I suggest you all withdraw your weapons, gentlemen." tsked Rob, pulling out what looked like a weirdly-shaped remote control unit. "Or these fair ladies up there might not like what comes next."

Shocked gasps were emmited by the crowd, most of them taking a step back, as the officers lowered their weapons. Murmurs of fear began to ring out, all eyeing the grinning culprit.

Fear wasn't exactly the major emotion up there though. Shock was here at first, but anger was what filled the giant girls' eyes when they looked down on the glitching dot.

"You ?! You are the one who did this to us ?! Who made us giant freaks – no offense Hector – and toyed with us like friggin' puppets ?!" raged Rachel, pointy teeth all out.

"What did we even do to you to deserve this ?!" asked Penny, oddly not turning into Medusa, with all the ire coming out of her.

Rob only laughed at this display of rage, fueling their fury even further. "Oh, you did nothing to me, nothing at all. Unfortunately, you four have commited a crime that makes you my prime targets. Other than forgetting me of course, but I can hardly blame you for that."

"Forget you ? I think we'd remember a nut job like you if we had met before !" said Clare venomously.

"Oh you never met me directly, miss Cooper. But Penny Fitzgerald, Carrie Krueger, Rachel Wilson, we used to know eachother. Well, I still do anyways."

The girls were very confused by this proclamation. "We... knew eachother ? But I don't remember talking to you or even seeing you, and I have a pretty good memory." said Carrie, cross but curious.

"All will be revealed in due time; in about two minutes to be exact. But as I was saying, you girls have only commited one crime against me. And it's the crime of knowing and actually apreciating those two !" hollered Rob angrily, pointing directly at the two pariahs of his existence.

Everyone looked at Gumball and Darwin, who were only half-surprised by this accusation. "Hey don't look at us like that ! We found him hiding in our basement, we chased him, then we tried getting him to start his life over, and he chose to become our nemesis ! We only proposed, we didn't know he would take it so litteraly !" said Gumball, defending himself.

"Yeah, even after hearing your story, I still don't get why you want to erase us so much. I mean, instead of a meaningless spat, we could be enemies that play games together, eat cookies and milk, laugh, dance, and be happy forever." said Darwin with his goody-goody smile.

"Dude, nothing about what you just said is even close to be linked to the term 'enemy'. It's even a bit weird if you link it to 'friend'." said Gumball, making Darwin's smile disappear.

Rob was fuming at their ignorance. "How hard is it to understand that you two ruined my life ?!"

"But you make no gosh darn sense about it ! What's even a 'Void' ?!" asked Gumball, getting fed up of these constant accusations.

Rob recoiled for a moment, realizing something. Then his dark smile returned to his face. "I suppose that it did want to get you to forget what you saw. But that old prison is weak now, fragilised since the moment I escaped from it. And one month behind bars really gives you the time to learn more about yourself. Like propreties you never knew you've gained." said the villain, an odd glint in his eye. "So, before we proceed, let me remind you what kind of place is the Void."

Odd sparks began to gather by his hand, the air glitching around it. Everyone took a step back, not knowing what to expect. Then, the energy released itself in a bizzarely harmless shockwave. But when it passed through four particular persons, memories came flooding back.

"Oh my gosh, the Void !" exclaimed the two Watterson siblings in unison.

"Hey I remember ! I was trapped in this place because apparently the universe found me boring and uninteresting enough to consider me an existential mistake." came Molly's nasally voice. She then got very depressed. "I regret remembering that now..."

"And it's from that place that I saved my beloved Janice !" added Mr. Small. "And here I thought the reason that Janice's mileage was so low was because the medias actually have the power to suck happiness just by looking at a screen. A theory I still highly support though."

"What are you people talking about ?" asked Sheriff Doughnut, clearly confused.

"The Void is a pocket dimension created by the World itself to exile its worst mistakes." explained Mr. Small. "When a person is erased, every presence of it is removed, right down to the memories of those who knew them. Accessing the Void is only possible by the rememberance of one thing or person that was exiled there. Years ago, it took my dear Janice from me, but my tin-foiled protection kept my memories safe, and it's only with the help of Gumball and Darwin that I managed to track down a passageway into it and take my Janice back."

"And we tagged along to rescue Molly from the Void. We managed to get all out of there while riding Mr. Small's van. But... the Void didn't want to remember it existed and wiped our memories away." said Darwin in realization.

Rob clapped his hands twice to get the attention back to him. "Now that you remember your little adventure, how about I show all of you my own experience of this place, and the very reason I came to despise those two imbeciles ? And I do mean show you."

He then raised his right hand again, this time in the air. The air began to glitch again, taking the form of a large screen, big enough to be seen even by his victims and their guardian.

The air-screen only showed snow for a moment, before finally clearing out to the image of another person. This person was lanky, had one big eye with a pink iris, brown hair, blue skin, pink hands, a yellow shirt, red shorts, and orange shoes.

"The person you are seeing is the person I used to be, the person I grew into." said Rob, now using his normal voice with a twinge of virulent bitterness, as well as a great deal of nostalgy. "I was but a simple resident of Elmore, and student at Elmore Junior High. I was no one special, but I managed to be appreciated by my comrades."

The screen then showed clips of Normal Rob walking into corridors, working on a test, talking and laughing with fellow students. Carmen, Bobert, Tina, etc. And of course, they were shots of him talking with a still-shelled Penny, a semi-gloomy Carrie, and a bratty Rachel. This only came as more shock to these girls, who couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I even tried to score a friendship with Gumball and Darwin. But these two idiots could never remember who I was, not being able to grasp even my three-letter name." said Rob with a frown.

"Well to be fair, we were already taking a whole lot of concussions back then. Sometimes, we would even forget where we lived. We slept a whole night in Alan's dumpster that one time." said Gumball defensively.

"Well it's not like those concussions made you forget your little Penny's name, did it ?" accused Rob.

"Hey, don't you dare get her involved more than she already is !" threatened Gumball.

"Anyways, moving on. I was thus living a fairly normal life, until one day, for a reason I still ignore, I was pulled into the Void. But unlike Molly and many things imprisoned in there, I was not left paralyzed. No, I was left plainly conscious in this glitching nothingness, with nothing but my thoughts and that annoying talking paperclip." said Rob, the screen now showing a view of the Void.

All were taken aback by these images, their minds reeling with the knowledge that such a horrid place existed and could trap people inside at any time.

"For an unknown time, I waited. I was never hungry, never thirsty, and I was in a place full of things the world rejected. I looked as new things emerged from time to time. Then, a certain treehouse appeared. As a member of the Void, I remembered whose treehouse this was, but it was out of my reach, so I didn't think much of it. But it was this treehouse that would become the first step for my way out of there."

The screen changed to show Normal Rob looking up in the sky to see a sudden breach opening in the grey sky, dropping three people inside. But what drew shock to his face was that the opening was not closing immediately like it had done so many times.

"Gumball, it's us !" pointed Darwin to the screen.

"I am so not rocking that tin foil hat. Look how big it makes my head !" complained Gumball.

"Stop talking ! This isn't about you ! Well, in a way it is, but- just shut up, alright ?!" exclaimed Rob, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. "But the fish speaks the truth. This is the moment when those two idiots, led by Mr. Small, arrived to take Molly and that weird hippie van back to the real world. At first, I was overjoyed, thinking that they could help me to get back too." His face then grew darker. "But how sadly mistaken I was..."

A clip then played out of Gumball and Darwin doing their best to get to Molly's treehouse, with a pleading Rob calling their names. But it was in vain, as the boys didn't even seem to notice he was there. Out of everyone, Gumball and Darwin seemed the more appalled seeing themselves totally ignoring Rob's pleas.

"Dude, we... we never meant to. We don't know why we didn't hear you." said Gumball truthfully.

"Because you are selfish little brats who are so caught up in your own petty needs that you block out everyone who don't hold the potential to bring interest to you at all ?" said Rob coldly.

"But we weren't being selfish. We were just trying to save our friend." said Darwin, feeling hurt by his rashness.

"Oh, and that was a good reason to let me to rot in this prison I suppose !" replied Rob furiously. "That's right people, they would have just got out of there without me, without even giving a second thought about my cries for help ! Beginning to see the picture here ?!"

Everybody looked at the two kids, who were feeling quite ashamed right now. Darwin was even tearing up a little.

"But I refused to let this chance go to waste." continued Rob. "I was going to escape, with or without their help. So as they all made their leap of faith, I held onto mine with all my strength. It worked, but at a heavy cost."

A new clip rolled on, showing Rob holding onto the van as it jumped, his body seemingly reacting to the portal he was traversing. Then, it showed the van going on its way, probably to find Molly a place to reside, and another entity coming out of the portal, before the Void closed permanently. The crowd gasped as they now saw the same person that was counting his tale. It then froze, and the screen now showed up the Before and After of his transformation.

"That's right, look it up people ! Look who I was before, and what I turned into ! All because of those two right here !" said Rob, pointing at the duo again. "Because of the strange and 'far out' constitution of Small's van, the vehicle and its passengers were unharmed. I on the other hand, had no such protection, and the full impact of the Void's energy backlash left me like this ! Completely disfigured ! And not only was I remembered by no one, I couldn't remember my existence either ! I wandered for days, searching for a shelter where I could hide to think of a solution. What an irony that I would find it in the basement of the two dimwits who abandonned me."

Nicole decided to cut him off for a second to adress her sons. "Wait, so that's the 'glitching weirdo' that you said stole all of our stuff we found in the basement ?"

"Yep, you accused us of lying to you. And the impulsion of your reaction was thus unfounded, and cost us two weeks of dessert." said Gumball with a glare.

"Well if you didn't lie so often, maybe I would believe more of the things you say." countered his mother.

"What ?! I don't lie ! I never lie !" said Gumball, but a very annoyed cough from Rob broke the family argument that was forming. "Sorry, back to you."

"As I was saying, I lived there for a month or two, surviving on reserves of food I bought with the money kept by the thickest person I've ever met."

"I would like you to know, mister smarty pants, that my sons have reached the honorary title of 'not complete failures' at their school." humphed Richard.

"I was talking about you." said Rob with a deadpan tone.

"Yeah well... you have a pink hand !" said Richard, attempting to insult him back.

Rob simply looked at Richard's **pink** body. "And your point is ?"

Richard deflated and went by the side of his wife, for some much needed comfort.

"But one day, I got too greedy and stole from Mrs. Watterson's wallet instead. It set off these two to finally notice their house actually had a basement, and that I was living in it. I tried to escape, but they cornered me. Then, they set up another of their goody two-shoes shtick to try and get me to start a new life. That is until they uttered a sentence that made my memories spark back." said the one-eyed menace, switching back to his 'villain' voice. "I remembered my past, how I became like this, and who was to blame. I then swore vengeance on Gumball and Darwin Watterson, ready to destroy their lives as they had destroyed mine."

"Ever worked out ?" asked Richard, prompting everyone to look at him with 'Are you for real ?' looks on their faces.

"Dad, do we look destroyed to you ?" asked Gumball calmly, before their father shook his head. "Then no, he wasn't successful."

"Indeed I wasn't. I tried so many times, I used so many strategies, but all failed, because these two have the stupidest luck possible." said Rob, memories of pain flashing in his eye. "Seriously, I tried to throw a baton of dynamite, a dog catched it and brought it back to me. I attempted to drop a hornet's nest on them while they were skateboarding, and it bounced back on their helmets. I even tried to simply beat them up with a bat, and I slipped on the streets, getting rolled over by five cars, two trucks, and a very slow and agonizing scooter for seniors. And those were just three examples out of the 563 attempts of getting back at those two !"

"And you never stopped for one second after enduring all that ?" said Anaïs with a raised eyebrow.

"My new body constitution made me very resilient, even more than these two. My body doesn't stay broken for long, no matter how much damage I suffer." explained Rob, before continuing his life story. "As I was close to give up on their destruction, irony struck again, as it was those same two kids that helped me rekindle the flames of my hatred, giving me a more appropriate voice, as well as a new name. I became... **Dr. Wrecker** !"

A bolt of lightning struck, but there wasn't one single grey cloud in the sky. Turned out it was only Masami Yoshida who had sneezed, followed by the Drums guy, who sneezed his usual 'Ba Dum Tss'.

"Right... So, I tried to get my nefarious plans to the next level, first by trying to blow up the Elmore Dam, before realizing there wasn't any, and I'd just broken a vending machine. I spent the following weeks spying on you two, until I managed to catch a conversation of adults wanting to teach their kids a lesson about the importance of school. I managed to fool them into my own plan, that would have ultimately anihilated Gumball and Darwin, as well as getting me one sweet jackpot."

"That's when you tried to blow up our bus and us with it !" recalled Carmen the cactus.

"But once again, I was foiled by the Wattersons, and this time, thrown in jail." said Rob, the screen now showing him in his cell. "Days there were rough, but the prisonners mostly left me alone because of my weird physique. One perk out of it, I guess. Only one question was lingering my mind during my sentence : How could I get my revenge on those two idiots ? That's when I went into a section of the prison none of my fellow prison mates ever visited : the library."

"Nerd !" called Gumball, before retracting. "Sorry, old reflex."

Rob rolled his eye in annoyance. "Books weren't arranged, but they were certainly diversified. I thought that I could find something of value among those hills of books. And something I did find."

The screen was now showing Rob searching through the large stacks of books, all piled on one another. He then pulled out an issue of 'Elmore Science and Art Echoes', and found a very interesting article that made him grin darkly.

"This article described the creation of a new chip, that used nano bots to could invade the blood stream and nerves of wild animals to calm them down. But I immediately knew that I could use this kind of device for a whole other purpose.

I searched harder still, trying to gap the holes of what would become my greatest plan yet. Piece by piece, it came together. An old newspaper article of the aftermath of that giant gooey monstrosity and its aptitudes. An edition of 'Microengineering for Dummies'. And an entire manuel on the principes of hacking, straight from the CIA."

"...That's pretty darn convenient." mumbled Gumball, before turning to the policeman. "And you leave a book from the CIA on the floor of your prison's library ?!"

"Well, we never thought we'd have smart prisonners between our walls. Elmore isn't really known to have criminal masterminds, you know." said Sheriff Doughnut, looking up at the grimacing giant girls, and down at the destruction caused by them. "Well, until now. Guess we'll finally be able to call some funds out of those scrooges from Washington."

Gumball sighed and turned back to his mortal enemy. "So with all the books you found, how did you came to that conclusion ?" he said, pointing at his enlarged friends and girlfriend. Rob's smirk grew even more.

"Because when I thought back at all my attempts to eliminate you, I remarked that they never worked when it came to directly destroy you two. Only one attempt came close to success, and that was when people you cared about were involved. And that thought made me realize that in order to succeed, I needed to bring the irony of your destruction to its peak : Instead of destroying everything you love, I'd use the ones you love to destroy you."

"I'm torn between congratulating you to have gotten to that level of evil, and berserking you like only a Watterson can to have actually involved two angels, my bro's girlfriend, and my little sister's best friend into your mad quest for our destruction." said Darwin, looking both proud and about to murder the man in front of him. He was only retained by Gumball, who wanted to hear the end before releasing the Kraken.

"There is one thing I don't understand though, why specifically them ?" questionned Gumball. "If you wanted to do a maximum of damages and assured we'd be eliminated, why not taking control of more powerful persons, like Jamie ? Or Bobert ? Or Tina ? Or even Mom ?"

Rob seemed annoyed at the question. Not by the question itself, but by the awnser.

"Well, after contemplating my plan, both in jail and after escaping, I came to the conclusion that my 'puppets' per say needed to be a tad specific to assure success. I needed people with enough aptitudes to hurt once enlarged; minds big enough for the control to be at its maximum, yet not too powerful to be able to resist it; and, most important, you had to care about them so much you wouldn't dare try to hurt them directly. All of those details narrowed my list quite a bit, but it turns out that in the end, I had as much targets left as I had control devices." chuckled Rob evily. "I had a precious kindergarten crush recently turned girlfriend, a love triange just waiting to happen, and a new friend you just made amends to. A perfect picking indeed."

Penny, trying not to let the anger win her over, asked her own question. "Okay, so why did you make us grow stepwise instead of going full blown gargantuan right at the beginning, when no suspicions were raised ?"

"Well I had to go stepwise as you say, so the energy brought by the nanobots could focus. Otherwise, it could have had some... disturbing side-effects." said Rob.

The girls blanched at that. "How disturbing are we talking here ?" pursued Penny worriedly.

"Well, your organs could have exploded, your brains could have melted, and you could even have lost all physicality, thus becoming mindless piles of goo. I'm of course listing the worst here, all of these effects could have been only partial. Then again, never tested the stuff." said Rob with a shrug, leaving the girls with images of how worst that day could have been for them.

Carrie was even paler for a moment ( _if that was even possible_ ), but soon regained fury in her voice. "And knowing that, you still used them on us ? What's wrong with you ?! You talk about it like it's so... so easy for you !"

"Oh, but it was easy !" relished Rob, a glint of madness in his eye, the screen showing various clips as he talked. "It was easy to amplify the fast-reproducing effects of that monster's particles by only sacrificing a few drops of my own blood, which still retains traces of the Void's bizarre but potent energy.

It was easy to use that little manual to hack into an observing satellite, and use it not only to get a perfect view and hearing of the city and of my plan's execution, but also making it a receiver and a transmitter to make sure my orders could be heard and executed flawlessely.

It was easy to sneak into your homes and hitch the devices without even being noticed. I also took advantage of being there to get in touch with Carrie's spellbook. And also your diaries, so I could learn your strengths and weaknesses, as well as to get a good laugh out of it." he finished with a mocking tone.

…

The sound of a storm brewing could be heard, but not by the clouds that were invading the sky.

An aura of pure rage, that had been extinguishing as Rob's story went on, suddenly came back at full force, even more intense than before. Mad didn't begin to describe how the girls were feeling at this instant.

Clare's visible eye was twitching very fast, Rachel was angrily gargling words in a way that resembled Tina's predatory growls, Penny's head was beginning to heat and **boil** , and a very unsettling green glow was flashing in Carrie's eyes from time to time.

On the ground, Gumball and Darwin felt very afraid. Not for themselves, mind you, but for their gloating enemy.

"Okay, I know that life wasn't very fair to you, but you do know that you have much to live for, right ?" asked Gumball, sweating nervously. "Because right now, you are begging, nay, CRAWLING for a death wish. Believe me, we know what you get for peaking into a girl's diary without permission."

"No scolding, no life lesson learned from it, just a long session of pain." added Darwin, supressing a shiver. They had been right about Anaïs knowing how to make them pay. They would never look at a cup of tea the same way again. Rob ignored them, and kept going.

"Now, here we are. I have four of your most precious friends in my possession, turned into massive tools of destruction who obey my every will and command. So tell me, what are you two gonna do about it ?" threatened the villain with a victiorious smile.

Gumball and Darwin looked at eachother, then looked at their family. Richard looked very lost on what to do. While a pretty usual sight, Nicole also looking lost wasn't. As for Anaïs, she only nodded, the only thing she could do to support them. They then looked at the crowd, all eyeing them with different expressions, but all holding their breath on what would happen next. Finally, they glanced at the girls, taking in the responsibility of getting them involved in their own mess. None said a thing, and kept looking at the boys with fearful, yet hopeful eyes.

Gumball and Darwin glanced at eachother once more, understanding flowing through their bond as brothers. Paw met fin as they stepped closer to their self-proclaimed arch-nemesis, who watched them with a sneer.

"Rob... or if you will, we are going to do what we should have done from the very beginning." said Gumball seriously, furrowing his eyebrows with his brother. Their bodies were full of bravery...

…and their eyes full of apologies.

"We're sorry." croaked Gumball and Darwin in unison.

"Ha ! If you think your little tricks are going to- wait... what did you just say ?" said Rob, his gloating replaced with confusion.

"We... are sorry." repeated Gumball, trying hard to maintain eye contact with his enemy. "We didn't want it to turn like this. W-We had no idea it'd get this bad, for you or for us. I could try to hide behind excuses – and I'm pretty good at it – but nothing can excuse just how much of jerks we've been to you."

"On that bench, we wanted to help you, we really did." said Darwin, his voice full of guilt. "But in the end, we didn't think about you. We thought about ourselves, like every time. We just wanted to feel good knowing you found a place in this world, without thinking about the place we gave to you, nor trying to appease your newfound hate for us. W-W-We didn't even t-t-try to say sorry !"

Tears were now falling, the remorse catching up to the most sensible of the duo.

Rob said nothing, his expression completely blank. He only continued to observe his shame-filled enemies.

"We've never stopped one second to ask you how you felt, we just... wanted to have it our way. Like everything we ever do." said Gumball, regret plaguing his speech. "Just like you, we saw all of this as a game. We started this whole mess, but now... we are going to end it."

Gumball wiped his weeping brother's tears away, and both nodded to eachother. It was time to fix their mistakes, not just for their sakes, but for a soul in need.

"Rob... no more games." affirmed Gumball. "We can stop all of this, right now. We can start from scratch. Our selfish advice, your many attempts to destroy us, let's forget it all."

Sheriff Doughnut was about to inquire on the fact that this man still had time to do behind bars, but he was stopped by Richard, who was getting very emotional. "This is the moving speech part, where the villain have to decide whether he steps down to become a better person, or refuse and embrace his descent into chaos and evil !" whispered the father loudly.

"Hope you know what you're doing, guys." said Anaïs quietly, squeezing the hand of her mother.

"We are going to make it up to you. We'll help you becoming someone, for real this time !" said Darwin with confidence. "Whatever you wanna become, we'll help you get it. O-Or not at all if you want, we can help you by not interfering."

"So, how about it ? We shake hands, you shrink the girls back to normal, and you get a clean slate and a new go in life. We can be friends, or you can never see us again for the rest of your life. It'll be your call from now on." said Gumball.

The duo then extended their hands to the glitching man, who only watched with a bewildered expression. The assembled people were all holding their breath once more, waiting for Rob's ultimate decision.

For an instant, Elmore was quiet. Only the wind dared to make himself known, and even he was listening intently.

…

Rob laughed. Only for an instant, but he laughed.

But it wasn't any happy or accepting laugh.

It was hollow and angry.

"You really think this is how it all ends ?" said Rob with a cool, yet heated voice.

All hope faded from the brothers' expressions, replaced by confusion and despair. "What ?" croaked Darwin.

Rob let another hollow laugh. "You really think it's just gonna stop because you two are sorry ? You actually believe you can take back everything you made me endure, and just brush it under a rug ?!"

"That's not what we said !" said Gumball, but to no avail.

"I heard what you said ! And it's the same mushy talk you gave me on that bench !" stormed Rob. "The choice is up to me ? Ha ! It's because of you two that I don't have a choice anymore ! That I am forced to live with this grotesque apparence ! I don't even know if that brown thing hanging around my head is still hair !"

"We just wanted to help you !" cried Darwin in desperation. Rob only looked back with a stinging stare, his 'villain' voice dripping with acid.

"You helped me well enough. And if I truly want a new goal in life, I must accomplish my old one first. And that's making sure both of you pay throughly for what you did to me." said Rob icily, but resolutely. But he then smiled again. "You're right about one thing though. **What happens next won't be your call at all**."

As Gumball and Darwin shrunk back, Rob called out to the crowd.

"People of Elmore ! You've heard my tale, you've heard my reasons, and you know the stakes !" He pointed up to his victims. "These four girls won't be released from their control without my say-so, and I'm not really in the mood for any kind of mercy ! Well, I wasn't anyways. But what these two simpletons blabbered made me think. This really is an opportunity for me to get the police off my back. So citizens of Elmore, I propose you... _a deal_." finished Rob with an echo.

"And what makes you think that we want to hear your demands ?" inquired Anaïs with bravado, clearly miffled about the way the villain had talked to her brothers. "In case you haven't noticed, we've got your 'hostages' immobilizied, and I call on bluff on your 'Don't move or else' schtick."

"You'll find out that it takes more than glitter to stop the power contained in my Wrecking devices." responded Rob with a smirk. "But even if it's all 'bluff', have you thought of what comes next for them ? Arrest me now, and you will never know how to get them back to normal. I dare think life won't be so... manageable from now on. On the bright side though, I'm sure Hector will be delighted to have some cavemates for a very long while."

Realization dawned on everybody, especially on the four directly concerned by the matter. Dire thoughts about their new lives invaded their minds. Big as they were now, they'd never be able to do anything like they used to.

Never being able to stand in their houses again, thus being taken away from their families.

Never being able to interact with their loved ones the same way again.

Having to watch their step at any moment, in fear of hurting somebody, or worse...

Living in a cave, and forced to nourish themselves in huge and probably tasteless quantities.

All of that, for an undetermined amount of time, until an alternate solution was found.

Weeks, months, years...

 _Maybe forever._

This thought alone was enough to bring terror to the face of the four giants, trembling at the idea of Colossus being their new status quo. Looking down at their minuscule families and friends only amplified their fears.

Knowing that this was one tight case, the normally passive officer turned serious, remembering to not repeat the Mint-Soda incident of the last hostage situation. "Alright, Dr. Wrecker. We'll hear your demands." said Sheriff Doughnut, although a bit recluant.

"Excellent." rejoiced the villain. "I only ask for three things. When all my demands are correctly met, I'll change these four back to normal, and you'll never hear of me again.

"Firstly, I wish to reacquire the million of dollars that I didn't manage to keep during my last... escapade with those two buffoons.

"Secondly, as much as it annoys me, I will take the advice given to me, and ask for a complete clean slate. Oh, and if I'm so much as mentionned as a criminal anywhere else on this planet, I promise you all a **wrecking** you won't forget any time soon."

"Money and dropping of charges, huh ? Classic and manageable. But there is always that darn third demand, isn't it ?" said Sheriff Doughnut. "What'll it be ? A jet ? A villa in Florida ? The complete DVD collection of N.E.I.G.H.B.O.U.R.S. with thirty-seven hours of deleted scenes and bloopers ?"

"Can I be noticed where to get that last one ?" inquired Richard.

"No mere possessions, good fellows. What I wish last... is **Revenge**." declared Rob gleefully. "Only by this last deed, can I finally allow my life to begin anew, in the shape that only I will decide. Therefore, I demand to be allowed, with complete impunity, to destroy Gumball and Darwin Watterson !"

Even though they knew his motives, the crowd gasped. Gumball and Darwin were silent, taking what their nemesis had said previously at heart.

"Why the heck would we allow that ?!" jumped Nicole, trying to keep her grizzly mom mode under control.

"Because not only do I get what I desire the most, but I'm doing you a favor as well. I mean, who doesn't know about the sheer destruction and mayhem that these two can produce ?" said Rob, shaking his head in amusement. "Wherever they go, a disaster is sure to be brewing up. Kidnappings, vengeful spirits, car wrecks, massive explosions, and so much more. They have caused so much chaos, I'm surprised everyone hasn't already chased the whole family out of town."

Several people in the crowd felt something familiar with this statement. Like some divine punishement that never caught on, and everyone just forgot about it.

"Four young ladies with a promising future, for two parasites that only bring bane and devastation to everything and everyone around them. A fair trade if you ask me. But of course, there may be some who are discontent with this demand of mine." mused Rob as he eyed the other Wattersons. "So let's be fair to them. If anyone thinks Gumball and Darwin should be saved, please raise your hand and let yourself be heard."

As he held a confident smile, Rob was not surprised when he saw the hands of Richard, Nicole and Anaïs rising up. Mad clowns had to stick together, it seemed.

"My boys may get into a lot of trouble, but I'll never wish them away, ever !" said Nicole, loud and strong. "I take pride in knowing that they explore the world everyday, and I know that in the most desperate of situations, I can count on them to be there, ready for action !"

"I'm glad that they don't make the same mistakes I did, and still do for the most part." admitted Richard. "And even though they know how not great I am, they still look up to me and make me feel valued for who I am."

"My brothers aren't the brightest of... well, anywhere really. But they are the most passionate and colorful people I know !" squeaked Anaïs as loud as she could. "Whenever I'm down, their natural optimism is there to get me back on my feet, and keep going ! And I respect them for that !"

A sad smile was brought on Darwin and Gumball's faces, content to hear the support of their family in what was probably their last moments... _(Much Drama.)_

But it turned to surprise when another hand shot up. From the Jock of Elmore Junior High himself.

"I, Tobias Wilson, hunk of many qualities, say 'Nada' to your proposition." said Tobias in his knight- _ish_ voice. "I mean, destroying Gumball and Darwin ? Who the heck would wish for that ? These guys are awesome ! Always on adventures, surfin' on life with their own style ! Sure, it can get freaky at times, but if anything, they make MY day exciting, because I always wonder what these dudes will pull up next ! Heck, I wish I could be included in the stuff they do more often ! These guys just rock, so has spoken Tobias Wilson.", and he finished with a bow.

 _Chatter began to ring out, and more hands shot up._

"They helped me to bloom open to others, despite my rather girly voice. It especially helped physically, I was getting tired to use fries to eat my fork." said Leslie, leaf in the air.

"They taught me not to be such a worrywart about health and sanity anymore. Nowdays, I only go to the infirmary ONCE per day. What a relief !" said Teri, lifting her paper-thin hand up.

"Oh, you have no idea." said the school's nurse, quite thankful for the Watterson Duo getting her most regular patient to not come every hour to check on allergies she was **clearly** **she didn't have**.

"They listen to my jokes all the time, even if they don't really find some funny ! And they are the ones who got me to that hospital after my 'Thousandth Pie Joke Special'. I was very _batter_ ed that day." laughed Banana Joe.

"They taught me to be less of a bully, and that my bursts of anger could be controlled if I made peace with my inner rage." said Jamie rather wisely, before sneering at everyone around her. "IF ANYONE EVER BRING THAT OUT AGAIN, I'LL POUND THEM HARDER THAN HECTOR COULD EVER HOPE TO CRUSH THEM !"

"They taught me to be less violent too, and they are the most colorful characters I've ever seen playing the game of life. Got a problem with that, Glitchy Boy ?!" said 8-bit Ocho, tiptoeing in the air like he usually did.

"They taught me that friendship could not be bought." said Masami fondly. "Money helps, sure, but pretty soon, people get afraid of me because of it. My ocasional temper doesn't help either, but these guys were so willing to help me feel better about myself, even after being such a brat before. I'm glad to be friends with them."

"They helped lil' ol' me appreciate mah family's traditions more than evah !" said the tiny Idaho.

"They make a little piece of toast feel valuable, even if he is one of many before." added Anton.

"Even if I'm rough with them, they dare to treat me like a normal girl, like a friend." growled Tina, raising her teeny claw.

"They extended my primary social skills, trying to make me comprehend the 'feeling' of being a normal male child. Memories of what they've done for me will stay forever printed into the core of my circuits." whirred Bobert mechanically, but with a twinge of genuine happiness.

"They introduced me to their school environnement, and even played along with my fantasies, no matter how weird they were." said Sarah, grinning widely.

"Despite my obvious strangeness and actions, they gave me forgiveness and compassion." stated William in his deep voice, floating above the crowd.

"They plunged straight into the abyss to rescue me, even though they barely remembered my existence at all." said Molly gratefully.

"They make my hugeness feel less lonely, and they always invent games I can play with them." said Hector from above.

"They help people in need all the time ! Those dudes are great friends, and I sure ain't lying this time !" stated Clayton, clay hand in the air.

"I may try to teach them my ways, but it is them who have taught me the most about life. Such as the undying affection for my beloved." said Alan lovingly, his baloon string joining the hand of his spiky girlfriend.

"That's right, they helped Alan and I realise how much we matter to eachother ! And for that, we are eternally in their debt." said Carmen, raising her hand for both of them.

Juke uttered his beatboxing language that nobody could understand. Even though he found an alternate solution to activate his voice mode, he mostly preferred to stay voiceless. Something about _choosing to remain silent in a society that talked too much_. A tragic boy at heart that Juke. Nontheless, he still raised his hand in the air to give his support.

"Sussie loves Gumball and Darwin ! They always make Sussie happy, even when Sussie doesn't understand what's going on !" shouted Sussie with a crooked smile.

 _More and more voices were joining the chorus, all filled with praise for the two kids, and just as many hands were showing up._

"Destructive and wild they may be, but they've willingly helped me through my own personal issues without asking anything in return, whether it was professionally, or romantically." said Principal Brown, taking the hand of his beloved Lucille, and raising the other above his head.

"And even though their work in class is simply pathetic, they make school days feel a whole lot more alive, even I have to admit that. And – it costs me to say that – they... aren't losers. Most of the time." said Ms. Simian, her lips twitching upwards.

"Without them, I'd never been able to reunite with my Janice. And among the Keepers of the Woodstock Memories, debts are never forgotten." said Mr. Small.

"They helped me to build a more concrete relationship with my daughter." said Coach in her slow and grating voice. "Also, they have much more to learn from gym class, especially how to do push-ups without drowning themselves in their own sweat."

"Well, they always try to cheer up my day when I'm at one of my jobs. Rarely successful, but when they do, I truly feel better." smiled Larry the ever-working man, enjoying his unannounced day-off very much.

"Not only can't I just turn a blind eye on handing the lives of two kids just like that, but I'll have you know that they do think of me as someone cool, something I'm not very used to see or hear. We've shared a game of Dodj or Daar for pete's sake !" declared Sheriff Doughnut.

"Those little scamps are the grand-children I never had. They helped an old man on his quest for love." said Louie Watterson, hand in hand with his equally old dame.

"I'm far from being the most interesting grandmother ever, yet they always try to have quality time with me, no matter how old-fashionned and dull I can be. So if you think I'm letting you lay a finger on my actual grand-sons, you've got another thing coming." lectured Granny Jojo, casting one mean glare at Rob.

"They've helped us seniors to get a better food delievery service !" declared Marvin, raising a trembling hand with his fellow seniors. "We can finally eat toothless food that actually tastes like something."

"They've made me realise you shouldn't judge a person by its cover... or the first half of the book. Still I must admit, never have I seen my daughter happier than in their company." admitted Patrick Fitzgerald, arms around his wife and youngest daughter.

"They've grandly participated in the lifting of my curse, and in the reunion between me and my little girl." said the spirit of Vladus Lokowitchki.

 _As the cheers kept coming, some seemed a tad recluant to participate..._

"Mother, I must suggest that you join us in our call to save those two under-cultured, but greatly appreciated lads." said Billy, raising an eyebrow at his frowning mother. "After all, they are the ones who paroled for you in court AND got you out of charges with only a warning. Both for the Ice-cream truck, and for the Great Litterature Blazing."

Felicity attempted to retort, but realized that her precocious child was, unfortunately, right. With a heavy sigh, she followed the crowd.

"Now you listen here Margaret, I know these two are unbearable as neighbours, but I'm not letting them get destroyed. As far as I know, they've saved my life **twice** , as well as our marriage, and they shortened your time in jail, even after you treated them... well, like you treat everyone, really. But you get my point !" argued Mr. Robinson.

His wife, cruelest nag known on Earth, awnsered him in her 'Meh Meh' language, one that only he and his son Rocky knew how to decode. And by the sound of her tone, she was mocking in disdain this little act of charity, and refusing to take part of it.

Frowning, Mr. Robinson then knew he needed more... _potent_ reasons to make her act.

"You know, I wonder what all these people would say if they were to know who really fiddled with those fireworks on Prom Night '82, thus starting the Five Scorching Days of Elmore." murmured Mr. Robinson. This threat alone made Ms. Robinson's eyes widen in shock, making Mr. Robinson smile in victory. "I see we've reached an agreement. So raise that hand, woman."

'Twas a good thing that nobody could understand the bitter woman, or many young ears would have to be covered. In the end, she still raised her arm, muttering nasty things about her husband, about those two brats, about the whole world around her.

 _As all were voicing their thoughts on the matter, the giant girls were resolved to defend Gumball and Darwin too, even at the expense of their own safety._

"They taught me that I didn't have to hide all my life in a shell, that I could be who I wanted to be. I chose to be myself, and they accepted me with open arms." declared Penny, tearing up a bit while smiling fondly.

"They taught me that I wasn't bound to misery, that I could smile and laugh like everyone else. Every time I feel happiness nowdays, I owe it to them." said Carrie, her form glowing with rare glee.

"They taught me compassion and kindness, that I didn't have to be mean in order to make friends. In what I thought was a baby loser, I found the sweetest person of the world." proclaimed Rachel, blushing as she felt as fuzzy as her fluffy hair.

"They taught me to open my eyes, and see just how amazing the world around me is. I could finally see all those opportunities, all those friends I could make. And there were no greater friends I found than in the Wattersons." said Clare with a quite unusual goofy grin.

Gumball and Darwin were simply speechless over what was happening right now. They never thought they were so... appreciated, especially when memories of what they've accomplished over the years were linked with long trails of destruction and longer hospital bills.

Which actually was the reason why Elmore's clinic staff was cheering for them so hard.

Still, Gumball and Darwin couldn't hold their tears over all this praise directed to them.

"Dude, is this how being a movie star feels ?" asked Darwin to his equally weeping brother.

"Forget movies, I feel like I've found the friggin' Holy Grail !" sobbed Gumball.

But the praise showering suddenly stopped when a deep and raging voice rung out.

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME ?!" hollered Rob, his body shaking and glitching in anger. "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW ! THESE TWATS ARE WALKING TICKING BOMBS ! HOW CAN YOU BE CONGRATULING THEM AFTER ALL THE CHAOS THEY'VE CAUSED BY SIMPLY EXISTING ?!"

"One sole reason : you're in Elmore." quipped Anaïs. "There is no normal here. Everyone is unique in his or her own way, just look around."

"She's right you know. We all know it's crazy, but... I think learning to accept it is the best way to live here." realized Gumball, drying his tears. "This is what we've learned today. Nothing makes sense in this world, but that's alright. There is this constant wonder of where, when, and what the next crazy thing will be. We deal with it, we dive together headfirst in this beautiful madness, and most important, **we live it**. That's what's so Amazing about this world, our World." Everyone nodded at this small speech, even the most logic-thinking ones, as Gumball and Darwin went to hug their family.

As for Rob, he slumped on his knees, looking at the ground and incapable of mouthing any intelligible word. How was it possible ? He had calculated all possibilities. Was he ever to fail in their destruction with the girls, he was sure that the town would easily hand over the two who had caused them so much trouble and mischief over the years. But there they were, cheering those two nimwits, like they were some kind of heroes instead of the two self-centered morons they really were.

What could have gone wrong ? What did he miss ? How could this entire town be so accepting of such mayhem ?!

Wait... Accepting ?

" _...we dive_ _ **together**_ _headfirst in this beautiful madness..._ "

It then came to him, it made sense that it didn't make sense. ( _And 2+2 = Fish, deal with it.)_

 **They were all mad.**

Everyone had just as little self-control than Gumball and Darwin. They were just as destructive and explosion-inducing. Heck, one of them was a litteral bomb !

This entire town could collapse in a matter of hours, just because of ONE guy quitting.

The PTA President was a reckless driver, and an arsonist.

Mob attacks were pratically a weekly event.

And he didn't want to get started on Sussie and her family !

The whole town was a dangerous mess, Gumball and Darwin simply acted as magnets to all this weirdness passing by, acting it and making it potent, even when they strived for a thread of reason. They...

They were **all** beyond reality. They were all idiots, all wreck-aholic morons, filling their days by spreading madness around as loudly as they could.

And this entire reasonement, was what snapped inside Rob's head.

He emitted a small chuckle, that was chilling enough to make everyone look at him again. It grew gradually in intensity, until Rob's laughter was resonating across the whole neighbourhood. It then calmed down, but Rob was still laughing to himself.

"I don't get it, what's the joke ?" asked Banana Joe to his father, who only shrugged in response.

"Hehe... oh my word. I was such a fool..." guffawed Rob, drying his own tears of laughter.

"Uh, duh ! We've kinda clued that in when you refused an easy, all-beneficial reformation." dryly commented the gargantuan emo ghost.

Rob only chuckled more at this, and continued. "Oh no, you misunderstand. I'm saying that I was a fool not to see what is going on here."

"That you abused your old friends by using them to destroy your hometown and your enemies, who want nothing more than to be pals with you ?" said Darwin with a hint of hope.

This made Rob laugh roughly again. "Not quite. What I didn't get is that I was offering a logical deal to people that are anything but logical."

"Uh, I know that I drank milk by my ears at some point in my life, but I fail to see the sense here." said Gumball, remembering how class tests used to make yogurt spill from his ears back in Elementary School.

"That's just it ! I'm trying to grasp what does not exist ! I tried to make sense of what is not ! The fact that I tried to think logically makes me the most illogical of all !" explained Rob, his only eye twiching a bit.

Gumball, his usual deadpan expression back on, turned to his mechanical friend. "Bobert ?"

Bobert's speakers only emitted the oh-so-well-known sound of a cuckoo clock.

"That's what I thought." said Gumball as he turned back to his nemesis. "How about we tone down the crazy a bit ? Even Lex Luthor needed a little nap from time to time, you know."

"Don't you mock me, Gumball Watterson !" spat Rob, his anger then subsiding into a smirk. "I've come to a conclusion. It's time for me to change my plans. Forget about the deal, it'll do no good to clowns like all of you !"

"The derision of this term does not sit well with me." declared the Creepy Clown, his frown no different from his normal face.

"Dr. Wrecker... what are you trying to say ?" asked Carmen, her worry spreading quickly across the crowd.

"Only acknowledging the truth. This town is a virus, that I'm going to cure. By tonight, Elmore will be no more, and I'll be dancing on its ruins !" finished Rob with a creepy smile.

The crowd gasped once again in terror, but some were standing brave to him.

"Well buster, I think there is just one little problem with your plan. Your victims are in safe hands, protected from your evil nerd schemes by some strong magic." asserted Sheriff Doughnut. "Your 'weapons' are out of commission, threats won't work no more, and you're surrounded, so what can you possibly do ?"

Rob merely chuckled at this, sorting his remote once again, and holding it up in the air for all to see.

"As I said, the main effect of my nano bots – their gigantism if you will – goes gradually, per level. And the bigger they get, the easier they are to control." explained Rob, trying to keep things simple. "But while the body control and the blood infection are both being ordered by this very remote, the type of frequency does vary between the two applications, as demonstrated by the fact that these four up there can't move or be moved by anyone, yet their height didn't decrease one bit."

Darwin scratched his head, but managed to get the gist of it. "Okay, but what does that mean ?"

"Quite simple. This remote does have a Maximum Height that I can make the girls grow to. And this limit, I'm only JUST about to attain." grinned Rob very darkly.

These words, all understood it immediately. But before anyone could even attempt a plea for mercy or taking a step towards the villain, Rob cranked the main red button on his remote all the way until it couldn't move anymore. The antenna of the remote flashed white for a brief moment, confirming the order.

Ten seconds of silence fell onto Elmore.

…

Before that silence was teared apart by strident female shrieks.

The crowd watched in abject horror, as Penny, Carrie, Rachel, and Clare, all whithered and cried in dreadful pain. Their (actually) convulsing bodies were showing white veins all over, and their eyes were all brimming with tears. Second after second, the pain only seemed to get worse and worse, their voices getting hoarse from the intense shrieking. In the crowd, some tried to turn away from the scene, but others were frozen in this sight of such intense torment.

Only the perpetrator was smiling, as he knew what was about to come next. This knowledge was shared by the three Watterson siblings, but none found it comforting in the least.

 _ ***Gasp !***_

The gasping sound reverbeted across the blocks of Elmore, and the girls bodies went limp. Their faces turned neutral, but their eyes were anything but neutral.

They were illuminated, glowing with a bright, yet sick white light. But the weirdest had yet to happen, as cracking sounds began to resonate.

Hector, in all his massiveness, could feel his girl comrades trembling again. But for some reason, they also seemed to get... heavier. Not only that, he found it more and more difficult to actually hold them, as they were taking more and more place, until he just couldn't hold them anymore, making the spell shatter and the growing girls fall to the ground.

By reflex, they all landed on their feet, making the ground shake violently, and rose back up. Ill sounds were still coming off from their bodies, like their bones and flesh were being rearranged, yet they didn't show pain, or any emotion for that matter. Soon enough, they actually attained Hector's height.

 _And then shot past it._

The crowd was forced to back off, only in order to actually being able to see the giants' faces. Terror was spread on in the inhabitants' eyes, as they kept on seeing the collossi rise higher and higher, until they finally stopped.

 _ **AT TWICE HECTOR'S HEIGHT EACH !**_

The only bigger being who had ever been recorded in Elmore's history was his father, Vincent Jötunheim. The Sun and Moon didn't really count, being in space and all. But as for now, the four unmoving titans were the hugest souls in all of Elmore.

Rob laughed hard at the scenery. "Admire, my ultimate doom devices ! Four machines of flesh and destruction, obeying my very whim ! And if you still don't believe me, then watch." He then brought the remote/talking device closer to his mouth, and ordered away. "Make sure Hector doesn't bother us anymore."

Almost instantly, Rachel made a spin turn, and delivered a violent blow into Hector's stomach. Her newfound strength was highlighted by the window-breaking shockwave due to the impact. All cringed in pain for the smaller collossus, as he knelt in pain, being the first time anybody had the force to make him feel a punch. It didn't help that Rachel was kind of the sportive type, and unconciously knew where to hit so it hurt.

But Hector had no time to recover, as he was suddenly engulfed in a dim white aura, and taken from the ground. Carrie was supporting him with ease, her powers having considerably grown with her.

Then, Penny and Clare put themselves in front of him, made a spin on themselves – twisting the ground into mashed concrete – and delivered a powerful double kick, making the hairy giant fly up all the way to his cave at the outskirts of the city, before crashing in a heap.

"MY BABY ! MOMMY'S COMING !" cried out Mrs. Jötunheim, flying at top speed to her wounded son. The rest of the crowd was gaping at what just transpired. Hector, THE Hector, had been tossed away like a rag doll. If Rob wanted to show the power he now detained, he succeeded, ten outta ten. And boy, did he know it.

"Mwahahaha ! Hope you enjoyed this little display of power, because that's what about to rain down on your precious little town !" cackled Rob, the power going straight up to his head.

The police force decided to make one last desperate attempt. "Get him, boys !" ordered Sheriff Doughnut, as his men ran to intercept the beaming villain, who was quick to give his next order.

"One of you, protect me."

Instantly, a titanic fist crashed into the pavement, making the policemen fly in all directions, with various signs of damage. The train of a golden arm was shielding Rob from everyone and everything.

"Penny." murmured Gumball, as he looked up to the emotionless face of his girlfriend, her eyes still glowing.

"Well, you've all been fun, but now it's about to get hilarious. Let me just take my seat of honor, and we'll get this show on the road. Have sorrow everyone." mocked Rob, then giving another order. "Give me a lift, and perch me on your shoulder."

Penny, the closest to her 'master', complied by taking her left arm from the road, and extending a giant palm to him. Rob hopped on, and was taken all the way up to Penny's right shoulder. From his perching point, Rob sneered at the ants groveling before him and his army, and raised his remote.

"Destroy Elmore. Leave nothing but ruins of this wretched place. Rase this town off the maps, and off my sight !" commanded the glitchy Doombringer in ecstasy.

And the carnage began.

Penny immediately delivered a great stream of fire, setting houses ablaze and townsfolk to panic. To finish the job, she unleashed the might of her minotaur fists, plowing the habitations into the ground.

Carrie, while making various thunder bolts falling around the city, used one of her previous curses to peel streets around her from the ground, and wriggle wildly like snakes, destroying their surroundings.

Rachel used more simplistic methods, delivering punches, slaps, and stomping houses into rubble. However, she was much quicker into her actions, using her agility and gymnastics to cover more ground.

Clare chose to alternate between grinding propreties into dust with her boots, and using her throwing abilities to target more distant buildings. Her first clear shot resulted in an entire house crashing into the Rainbow Factory, making it explode in the 256 colours known to man.

The monolithic girls were unleashing pandemonium on the city. And it was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Author's Note : I can't believe this took so long to write. I am so sorry for how slow I am, but by the time I post this, I'll almost be done with the next part, so don't worry too much.**

 **Yep, Rob unleashed his whole backstory on the town, and is now unleashing his revenge. Will Gumball and Darwin save the day ? Can they even save the day ? Or will they finally be wrecked out for good ?**

 **As I said in the last chapter, this is before "The Disaster/The Rerun" takes place, so Rob kinda doesn't have a limit for his actions yet, nor did he see how good of a guy Gumball can be.**

 **Give me feedback on what you thought of this chapter, or this fic in general, I need it to progress some more. This is Superdimentio77, telling you to keep being amazing !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 : Warm of the Past, Resolve for the Future**

 **Author's note : Urgh, what year is this ? How long have I been sleeping ? And why is there a talking orange wig on every news ?**

 **Oh well, let's get this (VERY) delayed chapter started !**

* * *

Down on the ground, the members of the crowd were fleeing for their lives, following the evacuation instructions barked by the security forces, who also had to split up to go evacuate the other parts of the city that the four titans would no doubt be ravaging next.

In the midst of this anarchy, the Wattersons were too running, a sport they excelled into, due to many past experiences. They had been separated from Granny Jojo and Grandpa Louie, who had been taken away with the other seniors into a police car, driving them to safety. Having put some distance between them and the rampaging she-zillas, they ducked under a bus stop to hide themselves, and think about the present situation.

"It's official, this day is making it to my Top 10 of worst days ever !" shouted Gumball.

"Are we in trouble, miss Mom ?" asked Darwin sadly. Nicole took the hands of her two sons.

"Honey, of course not. Well, I think we are all in trouble right now." pointed Nicole, hearing another loud explosion outside. "But I'm not going to punish you. You did what I expected you to do, you apologised, you offerd kindness to the one you had wronged. I'm not pinning the blame on you two, it wouldn't be fair."

"But we still have to do something !" interjected Anaïs. "At this rate, it'll only be a matter of minutes before Elmore is rampaged off the surface of the Earth !"

"Me and Darwin will do it. Say what you want, we started this mess. And we are going to fix it." assured Gumball, one-hundred percent serious.

"What ?! After the worry I went through, I'm not going to send you back into danger ! You barely escaped them before, and now they are even bigger and more prone to destruction !" said Nicole.

"But Mom, we have to do it ! If we don't, people could seriously get hurt, or worse !" pleaded Gumball.

And right on cue, another explosion resonated, and something crashed before them. It was the brand pole from one of the local Fried chicken fast-foods, "Yummy Cuckoo". At this sight, Richard fell onto his knees.

"YOU MANIACS ! YOU BLEW IT !" cried Richard, his anger turning into sobs. "And I still had a coupon for a half-priced medium bucket of chicken wi-i-i-ings..."

He then splattered on the ground, his tears creating a puddle around him. Seeing the distress of her husband, Nicole's resolve changed. "Okay boys, what's the plan ?"

"We get up there, we tackle Rob, and strangle his scrawny neck until he releases his mind control on the girls." said Gumball, mimicking his plan as he spoke.

"But how are we gonna get up there ?" asked Darwin.

"Well, don't you guys still have a lot of stuff in your box under the bed ?" said Anaïs. "What's it called again ?"

"The Wonder Chest !" said Gumball and Darwin in unison. But Gumball then frowned.

"Wait, we may have great stuff, but how are we going to even approach Rob ? All he has to do is say the word, and the girls will squish us like flies. Gah ! Vision of the past ! Guilt coming back !" said Gumball, collapsing into the ground. He was then pulled back up by Anaïs.

"Focus, you dumb-dumb ! Are you sure there is nothing that can get you there ?" said Anaïs, shaking him awake.

Darwin then gasped, an idea forming in his head. "Oh, oh ! I know, I know !"

"Yes, buddy ?" said Gumball, with the tone of a kindergarten teacher.

"What about... the white case ?" said Darwin, a bit cryptic.

"White case ?" said a confused Gumball, before grasping the idea. "Wait, as in THE white case ? The one we swore to never open until that special day would come ? I-I don't know man."

"But Gumball, this is the exact time to use them ! If we don't, Elmore will be in shambles, and our gal pals will be trapped as slaves forever !" said Darwin in distress.

"Dude, I wouldn't even consider it if the situation was any less urgent !" retorted the nervous blue cat. "But we were supposed to keep them secured until something like our weddings. Or for the lottery of the century. They only work once, Mrs.Jötunheim assured us of that. If we use them, there is no turning back !"

 _ ***Splash***_

Gumball blinked. He was now drenched from head to toes. His body then acted like a cat, and shook the liquid away.

"Hey ! There is no need to go all bubble canon on me !" said Gumball, trying to comb his now frizzled fur.

"I didn't do it. Look, I'm drenched too. We all are." said Darwin, pointing to the now wet Wattersons.

"Yes, free water !" said Richard, licking his finger. Suddenly, he spat the liquid in disgust. "Hey, what gives ? I thought rain water was supposed to be salt-free ! If it isn't, then why is it sugar-free then ?! Why won't the world obey my selfish demands ?!"

Anaïs, curious, licked her own finger, and her eyes widened. "You're right, it is salted."

"Not sea-water salted though. It doesn't have this petrol-ish aftertaste it has those days." said Darwin, clicking his tongue like a wine critic.

Gumball took a drop falling from Darwin's wet fin, and tasted it. "Yeah, tastes very familiar. Makes me think of my report card..." Gumball then realized ! "Oh wait, **tears** of course ! But how can these be so... big... and..."

But he didn't finish his sentence. One sneaking suspicion was lingering his mind, and he decided to look up. Close to their position, was his giant shapeshifter girlfriend, busy crushing a house between her buffed-up fists. Only a little force was necessary for her to reduce the house into stone and plastic crumbs. Her face still didn't show the faintest trace of emotion.

Well, for those who watched from afar. But if one was to watch closely, they would see something drifting along the colossal puppet's cheek.

A thin trickle of tears. _(Well, scalewise anyways.)_

Gumball kept quiet as he looked at his brother, who was just as silent. Then, in synchronisation, they turned their eyes to the three other victims of Rob's wrath.

And sure enough, every one of them was sharing silent tears. This fact meant one thing.

 **The girls weren't unconcious at all. And those were THEIR tears.**

Suddenly, the Watterson duo's brains drifted from the present, past memories resurfacing...

* * *

 _Seven year-old Gumball Watterson was currently facing the biggest crisis of his life._

 _This wasn't about choosing what cereal box to pick at the store, thinking what excuse to make for his mother about why the couch was trounced in perfect slices, or even battling his rights on the school's ball with Tina Rex. No, what he was facing was much harder than all these events united._

" _Gumball, why are you eating your juice box ? I thought you told me it wasn't food." said a 5 year-old Darwin, eyeing his brother with innocent confusion._

 _Gumball quickly spat the apple-flavored bits of plastic, and turned to his brother. "Shh ! Quiet, she'll hear you !" whispered Gumball urgently._

 _Darwin looked over Gumball's shoulder, and saw what his brother was getting so worked out about._

 _A young peanut-like girl was talking to her friends, laughing merrily. She had a light brown skin, lighter arms and legs, a pair of antlers, and a face that could be confounded as coconut holes, but was still rather cute. She was also sporting little pink shoes, and a red bow on her left antler._

 _Darwin gasped. "It's Penny again ? You are going to talk to her ?" said the goldfish with glee._

" _W-Well, I've already arranged steps for her to notice me properly before I get to talk to her. It's a carefully laid-out plan, that will make sure to make Penny appreciate me for real. You'll see buddy, in 23 years, Penny will finally be ripe for conversation."_

" _That seems a bit excessive. As in 'crazy long' little bit excessive." frowned Darwin with a pout, before lifting his own spirits once again. "You can just do what you do with everybody. Go there, and say hi !"_

" _It's not that simple Darwin ! This is not Tobias or Bobert we are talking about, this is a girl !"_

" _But just this morning, you said hi to Masami, Sussie, and Molly. What's so different ?" asked an ever-so confused Darwin._

" _Because ! I'm okay with those three, but here, we're talking about Penny, the girl I lo- find very neat. And graceful. And pretty. And so gorgeous..." finished Gumball in a lovestruck daze._

" _Gumball, you're doing the thing that Mister Dad does when that burger commercial comes on TV." noticed Darwin._

 _Gumball slurped his drool back in his mouth, and shook his head. "This is something more than just friendship. It's about... love."_

" _Like me and you ?" quipped Darwin purely._

" _Well... not the same kind of love. We are bros, we are like family. No, we **are** family. But this kind of love, it's... it's... *sigh*. I can't explain it to you, Darwin. You have to have felt it to know what it's really like."_

 _Little Darwin paused for a moment, considering the rather cryptic saying his brother had dropped. Then, an idea popped up !_

" _Well, if I don't understand that feeling, that means I'll have no shame doing this." said Darwin with a smile. He then pushed Gumball all the way to where Penny was standing. It was no easy feat, as Gumball's foot claws were trying to hold onto the pavement, ripping it as they went through._

 _Finally, they arrived, the noise alerting the girls. Teri, not-so-neatly drawn, and Carmen, who only had one branch poking out from her right, raised an eyebrow at the two boys. Penny, on the other hand, only smiled back._

" _Hi Penny !" waved Darwin. "My brother here, wants to talk to you. I'll let you be now. Good luck !"_

 _And with that, he zipped back to a corner of the playground, as Gumball tried to reach for him, in order to pinch his brother very badly. Gumball then slowly and nervously turned back to his crush. His own mother hadn't made him tremble that much in all his life, and her eyes could turn into a peek of the Underworld's gates !_

" _H-H-H-H-Hi, P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Penny..." murmured Gumball, mustering all his courage just to utter these two words._

" _Hi. You are Gumball, right ?" asked Penny with a smile._

 _Gumball was astonished ! "You-You know my name ?"_

" _Of course I do. I've heard it so many times. Like when you used your own platter to ride on a trail of meat sauce in the cafeteria. Or when you tried to fly away from class by flapping the pages of your books. Or, hehe, when you painted your name on the School Front Title, saying that it would 'increase this school's popularity tenfold when you'd make it big in Hollywood'." giggled Penny._

 _Gumball's near-turquoise fur turned red as his tales were counted by the girl he admired. "Yeah, that was one full week." said the feline, rubbing his neck in embarassement, thinking her laughter, while pretty cute, was turned against him. "You must think I'm pretty dumb, always getting into trouble like that..."_

" _I think you're pretty brave." responded Penny, prompting Gumball to look up in confusion._

" _Huh ?"_

" _By doing all the things you do everyday. I find that brave. I mean, you do what passes through your head with so much... honesty. You and Darwin are yourselves all the time, you don't hide who you are. You are so bold in all that you do... and I find that pretty great." explained Penny, beaming._

 _Gumball's fur couldn't get more crimson than it was right now, as the tip of his tail was actually shooting bright sparks, and his cheeks were glowing a bright orange, as if molten lava was passing through his veins._

 _Yet, taken by the moment, he decided to swallow it down, and take this opportunity. "W-Well, if you like surprises, you could p-play with us at Dodgeball. W-We could use a decent sportive player. N-N-Not that I think you are ONLY decent ! I think you'd make a great lover-_ thrower _! I-I mean- d'oh, I need words, stupid brain ! Spell them !"_

 _Penny, retaining another burst of laughter not to seem rude, gave a simple nod. "I'd like to."_

 _Gumball stiffened, trying to contain his joy, even though he was basically hopping on the spot. "Great ! W-Well, s-s-see you at next recess then. Bye Penny."_

" _Bye Gumball." grinned Penny._

 _Gumball nodded, then zoomed off to join his fishy pal, cheering loudly all the way._

 _The part after that, he would not know until Penny would break out of her shell, and count him the story herself._

" _Are you sure you want to play with them ?" asked the young Carmen. "There are boys. Boys can give you cooties."_

" _COOTIES ?! WHERE ?!" panicked Teri, already running frantically to the school nursery._

 _Penny was barely listening, looking in the direction of Gumball. From afar, the blue kitty was strutting a dance of pure happiness, his brother joyfully joining him. As she watched him laugh, Penny couldn't fight the blush coming to her cheeks..._

… _as well as a warm feeling into her shell. Perhaps one day, she could be just as brave to...be herself._

" _I think he's awesome..." whispered Penny with glee._

* * *

" _Yep... awesome indeed."_

 _In front of their own house, Gumball and Darwin stood there, unfazed by the alarms ringing into the city, or the splattered food around them. Instead, they were listening to their ghost friend, who was experiencing what they could describe as 'attaining Food Nirvana'._

 _After a long and destructive session of Food Rampage through Richard Watterson's body, Carrie Krueger felt as full as she could be, a new and very welcome feeling. She was patting the bump on the front of her body, which could be her full stomach, if she had one._

 _She really wasn't bothering about making sense right now._

" _Your father sure can take a feast. I think I'm done with food for the next six months." moaned Carrie._

" _Yeah, you really helped him on that though. I didn't think Dad had the stomach to actually eat almost all the food of the Elmore Mall. Including the reserves." observed Gumball. "It's gonna take some convincing to allow you to do that again."_

" _To your dad ?" said Carrie._

" _Nah, he'll totally be up to it again. Mom on the other hand..." shuddered Gumball, remembering the scolding they got when Nicole learned that it was their idea to lend Richard's body to Carrie._

" _But anything to help a friend ! 'Cause that's what we do !" beamed Darwin._

" _Thanks guys." said Carrie, retaining a light belch as she smiled apologetically. "Sorry again about possessing your body by force. I just don't know what came over me."_

" _Pff, don't worry, I've been through worse. I'm glad you had such a good time. It really did you wonders." said Gumball._

 _Carrie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean ?"_

" _Well, for someone who claims she can only feel pain anymore, you seem quite happy to me." answered Gumball._

" _Yeah ! You were so giddy when we showed you our father. And look, right now, you are shining like a super pretty light !" exclaimed Darwin joyfully._

 _Curious, Carrie looked at herself. Indeed, her body was emitting a soft white light, and she could feel something traversing it. This was different, yet familiar. Something she hadn't felt since she was separated from her parents at 4, her mother being forcefully taken back into the underground, and her father... it was best left unsaid. Her grand-mother didn't have much energy left, and a pulsing right hand could only do so much to comfort her._

 _Carrie didn't know what to think. She thought misery and pain were the only thing left for her, as she naturally was a ghost. She had tried to act as a student, acting up emotions, yet she'd always feel incomplete._

 _Now, she actually **felt** genuine happiness rising inside her. Being able to act up her mortal heritage had finally managed to make her feel real. Feel **alive**._

 _Touching her cheeks, a genuine smile took over her face. "I... I guess I am." quietly said Carrie. "I don't know what to say, but... thank you." She then floated to the level of the boys, and planted a quick peck on their right cheeks. "You guys are really the best. Now though, I'd better get going. Grandma gets pretty cranky without her evening manucure. See you dorks tomorrow."_

" _Bye Carrie !" said Gumball, waving as he watched Carrie teleporting out of view. He sighed at a job well done. "Welp, I guess that's that. You were right Darwin, we've got ourselves another Happy Ending. Now come on buddy, let's get Dad his crate of aspirin."_

 _Gumball contendedly walked back to the front door of his house, not noticing the lack of orange following him. Darwin stood there, immobile, his mouth turned in his usual cute pout. Less usual were his eyes, which were full black, yet shining like an entire constellation. His entire body was emitting a faint orange glow, strangely radiating._

 _The sensation he was feeling right now, it made him think about what had happened 9 years ago, when he had first bonded with his brother. Only this felt different, singular, and it made his stomach twitch, but not in hunger. His thoughts were being messed up too, as all he could thought about was this little ghost girl. He suddenly noticed how cute her bangs hiding on of her eyes were, how graceful her body looked when she floated around in the school corridors, and how utterly mermerizing her smile was._

 _This sensation... could it be that 'love' feeling Gumball was talking about ? The one that makes his eyes glue on Penny's sight every time ? Darwin didn't fully get it. How could he make her more than a friend ? Maybe one day, it would be explained to him._

 _In the end, the thought of the kiss he received brought one of his own thoughts._

 _He kinda wanted to kiss her back..._

 _His eyes not decreasing in brillance, he slowly walked back to the front porch. Whatever he wanted to do, could wait tomorrow._

 _All was right, no worry..._

* * *

 _Worried would be a rather underwhelming description of how Rachel Wilson was feeling right now, as she hastily ran through the hospital's corridors._

 _This friday had been rather average for her. Going to class, teasing her brother, ignoring the annoying kids at school, fairly normal. Well, she could have added that Boris Steelfang hadn't reappeared after he had tried to hit on her that Tuesday._

 _Boris was the captain of the football team, a big anthropomorphic Rottweiler with a popularity almost as big as his own ego. Almost every girl above her brother's class was all over him, like women at a 70% off aisle in every clothing store. That also included the violence over some chewing-gum he'd leave in the trash, or a towel he'd forget at the men showers._

 _Air vents security had been much more reinforced after that, but that was beside the point._

 _Rachel wasn't ashamed to say that she had been oogling him once before, but that had been until she'd gotten a good look at him. At the real him. And let's just say that the very few neurones he had were somewhere among his muscles. Also, he may flash his white teeth off, but his company was much less flawless, rounding most of the students many preferred to avoid._

 _On Tuesday, the beefed mutt had made a move on her, apparently liking her 'growing' body features. Something that Rachel was proud of, but wasn't pleased by the ways he had described those qualities. So, to the shock of her classmates, she had blown him off. He had snarled for a bit, but then just had gone off. And at the time, she thought that he had just renounced. It's not like he didn't have plenty of other female choices ready to jump up at his every bark. He did not come to class after that, using the excuse of 'having to work on the football team's strategy for the next season'._

 _But this morning, Rachel had found a note glued to her locker, telling her to get at the gymnasium at 5 p.m., alone, and it was signed from Boris. This annoyed her more than anything else. She knew that after three, on fridays, the gymnasium was abandonned. Did Boris really think she wouldn't know where he was going with that ? That she was just some airhead who'd run up to him to impore his forgiveness ? Seeing no threat added to the note, she decided to ignore it completely. If Boris wanted to say something, he'd say it to her in class._

 _The day carried on without any particular hitch, until she passed not too far from the gymnasium's doors, around the hour she was supposed to get there. She had noticed a crowd of students was standing by the doors, and ushed whispers were dripping from it. Rachel couldn't fight her own curiosity, and went to take a peek, wondering if it was about Boris._

 _She'd been only half-right._

 _The first thing she saw was the obvious destruction of the gymnasium. The field was cracked, the basketball hoops were torn from their frames, which were bent in weird shapes. Some neons had crashed to the ground, there were holes and fist marks in the walls, and the electronic timer had been shattered in pieces. It was like Tina had gotten into an anger fit of the likes of Miss Simian's._

 _Then, she saw Boris' friends being taken back to an Emergency Truck, all battered from head to toe. Some even had to be transported by medics, because of how out of it they were feeling. Boris himself couldn't be seen on the scene, but whispers from the students had let off that he was in an even worse condition._

 _Finally, she spotted something through the gymnasium's back doors. There were Gumball Watterson and his mother. In Rachel's book, Gumball was a rather decent kid... when he wasn't making the school explode of course. But he sure knew how to take risks, and she could commend him on that. He was the least hurt she had seen around, but still had claw marks on his pants and one or two bruises on his face. His mom on the other hand was spotless, yet looked like she had just finished doing 1000 push-ups on her pinkies. Everyone who had been at the last Parents-Kids sports competition knew she was capable of doing it. Heck, she could have moped the entire competition with only the use of those two fingers._

 _But what got Rachel was what they were looking at, with worried faces. The back of an ambulance car, with a bed being loaded by two medics. One thing could be seen poking out of the covers._

 _A bruised orange fin. One Rachel had seen waving hello so many times._

 _Colour had actually drained from her face, as she was watching the Wattersons being driven away to Elmore's hospital. Something had happened to her little ball of sunshine. An orange aquatic kid, rumored to having once been a pet goldfish, who held no contempt over her, despite the attitude she used to have, and still kinda had, towards her little brother's friends in general. A face who'd smile back when his eyes met hers, and who always had something nice to say, even when she looked positively terrible. Overall, the kindest person she ever met._

 _And he was being rushed to the hospital._

 _After 'convincing' her mother to go to the hospital – one would do anything not to lose their coupons – and asking urgently for the room of Darwin Watterson, Rachel was now dashing through the hospital halls. Finally, she found the right room, as well as Gumball Watterson waiting in front of it. He had some band-aids on his legs, and a pack of ice for his swollen right cheek. On his face of course._

" _Hm ? Oh, hey Rachel. What're you doing here ?" said Gumball, as he noticed the rainbow-haired girl approaching._

 _After partly regaining her breath, Rachel spoke. "Trying to comprehend what the heck is going on ! What happened back at school ? What happened to you, to Boris, and more importanly, Darwin ? Is he even alright ?!"_

" _Breathe, Rachel, you are getting blue. Like, bluer than normal. Shade of Cerulean, I'd say. But anyway, me and Darwin kinda found the note hanging on your locker before you did." admitted Gumball._

" _What *wheeze*, about it ?" said Rachel, trying to calm down._

" _Well, Darwin felt the need to get involved, and since we do my thing most of the time, I decided to give him a hand. We asked around about Boris and you, and it got pretty clear what that note was really about. Darwin though, was having none of it, so he decided to go at your rendez-vous point at 4:30, to confront Boris. I tried to stop him, but he was so determined, he had Mom's look set on. I can't go against that." said Gumball with a shudder._

" _But what did you do then ? How'd the gym get so dented ?" asked Rachel, trying to visualize the picture._

" _Coming to it. We got to the gym, and found Boris with some of his pals. He said that we were not who they were waiting for, so we should scram. But though my right leg was already stretching to the exit, my left leg let me stranded with Darwin, who held his ground to defend you. Boris said he was going to make you reconsider his offer, with 'stronger arguments', ones that would 'hit the mark'. Yeesh, that guy may be captain of the football team, but he would get trashed at a comedy club."_

" _What next, what next ?!" urged Rachel, worry returning to her._

" _Well, let's say Darwin didn't appreciate the way Boris was talking about you, so... he used his big words, the whole lexicon. That really riled those guys up, and they attacked. I lured Boris' guys away from Darwin, and he took on the main dog himself. Couldn't see everything as I was running for my life, but wow, you should have seen him._

 _On that moment, he was no goldfish, he was a shark. A shark with limbs, who somehow knew tai-jutsu. He hit like a maniac, even biting fur off that mutt. But the mutt was captain of the football team for a reason, meaning he could endure the hits and give them right back at ya. Seeing this, I decided to act like any grown man, still in middle-school, would do : I called my mom._

 _When she arrived, she saw me being held by the collar of my shirt, and Darwin battered and barely conscious on the ground. What happened next, I don't think anyone is old enough to hear it. It was not even rated 'R', it was rated... 'WPT' ! For 'Wetting Pants in Terror' ! Not for me though, because like getting a cerebral concussion, you get numb to them after a while, am I right ?"_

 _Rachel eyed the azure feline rather dumbfounded. Was stuff like plunging into a ravine between two sides of an incomplete bridge such a daily nitpick to him ?_

 _Uninterrupted, Gumball concluded. "All in all, these guys didn't last fifteen seconds, but they got ten minutes of beating before the medics arrived. I got off easy, really. Darwin's case, however, is a bit more serious. Doctors said that it normally should take at least eight weeks to walk after that, but knowing us, they added that it'll take Darwin three weeks to completely recover, at most."_

 _Rachel's heart tightened, mentally visualizing that stinking mutt hitting her poor little fish friend. But why did he take that beating for her ? Could he be..._

" _Can I see him right now ?" asked Rachel carefully._

" _Shouldn't be a problem, we aren't going anywhere." shrugged Gumball. "I've just finished a commission for the doctors, transfering little plastic bags containing any injuries' results left behind. They were quite a lot left from Boris : Fur balls, broken claws, teeth stuck in pavement... torn left ear." Rachel visibly winced at this last mention. "Yeah, our mom get like that when you harm her cubs. And the reason we're not going anywhere is because the police is interrogating Mom over her beating up teenagers. She has Dad and Anaïs with her, so we can only hope they'll keep her calm enough for her not to-"_

 _*CRASH*_

 _By the window, a desk could be seen crashing out from another window, followed by the roar worthy of a Kaiju with only 5 days off per year. Rachel raised an eyebrow in slight fear, and Gumball sighed._

" _As I said, we aren't going anywhere. Now come on, visit hours will be over soon, and they've been tightening the security of the vents since my last stomach operation. Lesson learned : If the ham looks back at you, do not eat it."_

 _On those wise words, Gumball led Rachel into the room, and the teen's heart almost broke at the sight she found in it._

 _Darwin rested on the bed, banded all over his skull and his right arm. His right eye was heavily swollen, and three teeth had been knocked out from his mouth. As for his three remaining limbs, they were paralysed by casts, suspended in the air by cables. Above all, he looked quite weak and tired, which added pity to the fact that he looked like a bulldozer had passed on him._

 _The patient noticed the two entering the room, and waved meekily with his remaining arm. "Hey Gumball, hey Rachel. You doing alright ?" croaked Darwin._

 _Rachel hurried next to the injured goldfish. "Am I alright ? Look at you !" said Rachel, pointing at his injuries."I'm on my merry way home, thinking about what I'll be doing this week-end, and I suddenly find out that one of my best friends has dueled against the school's football captain over something that only concerned me ! What were you thinking ?!"_

" _I don't think I was." answered Darwin. "That dog guy was talking about "Teaching you to talk to him properly", then he said something about your hair, and my brain kinda turned off. When the reboot was done, I awoke in the ambulance. Did I do any good ?"_

" _Dude, you were even better than Luce Bree." said Gumball, referencing the famous action actress._

" _No, he was not ! Because she knows how to pick her fights !" snapped Rachel. "You on the other hand, went against someone three times your size, five times your weight, ten times your strength, and who made his entire fame from the beatings he delivers on his opponents ! Do you even realize what he could have done to you ?! **Well I do !** "_

 _She then softened, as anger slowly morphed into sadness, and tears formed around her eyes."I do, and it terrified me. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you being taken away in that ambulance. I- Why ?! Why did you go against him in the first place ?! I wasn't even coming to his lame rendez-vous, so why did you feel the need to defend me like that ? Why... why do that for me ?"_

 _At this point, Rachel was sniffling, quickly dryingup her tears so no one would see her like that. She didn't like to feel so weak, and she didn't want to be judged for it. Gumball kept silent, intrigued by this turn of events. And it certainly beat counting the holes perforated in the ceiling. As for Darwin, he fidgeted on his bed, and with a blush, he hesitantly responded._

" _Well, I guess I didn't want people to say bad things about you anymore. I know that, since that party, you've been trying to be nicer to those around you, but barely anyone even acknowledges that. I know you're not amazing at it, but you're trying. And I kinda enjoy how nice you are to me, because it shows the real you inside, the one you can become. I want to help you fully become that girl, and I won't let anyone say that you're just an ungrateful brat. B-B-Because I know that y-y-you are a great person, and I really like that person !"_

 _Darwin panted as he finished his rant, and looked back at Rachel. She was standing there, unmoving, her expression completely blank, yet looking straight at him. The orange optimistic fish began to sweat, thinking he had said something wrong to her. He remembered what kind of troubles being too honest had brought to him. Emotional, pixelated, action-packed troubles._

" _I-I-I mean, I want everyone to be happy, so I figured that was the way to go. But if that annoys you, I can stop. A-And if I annoy you, you can t-t-tell me, I'll stay strong. I'm a strong-willed Darwin. Those aren't tears, those are liquid pride, b-b-because-"_

 _Darwin didn't say another word, as he was being constricted and his face being blocked by something round and cozy. Was a snake trying to suffocate with marshmallows ? Wouldn't be the first time._

 _But Darwin then noticed a thumping sound coming from that pillow surface. The thumps of a heartbeat... That's when the young goldfish realised he was being hugged, and that his face was in fact pressed against Rachel's soft... thorax. Yes, absolutely._ (*Narrator tugging his collar while looking at the rating of the story noises*)

 _Darwin felt his whole body heating up rapidly, which he would find alarming, if he wasn't so flustered about the situation he was finding himself into. He could feel the older girl holding on him, and brushing her face and fluffy rainbow hair against the top of his head._

" _What did I ever do to deserve someone as sweet as you ?" whispered Rachel, as she broke the hug, smiling at a very disheveled Darwin, who was trying to find his words._

" _B-B-Gu-Don't know w-w-what to kiss- say ! Sorry, I'm being **pecky** with words. I MEANT PICKY ! I got so much things on my chest- GAH ! Spirit... going off... Argh, don't think about spirits too ! Pretty spirits, with lavender lips- WORK, YOU DARN MOUTH, AND SMOOCH HER ! **GAH, JUST SHUT IT ALREADY !** " raved Darwin to himself, his body glowing in embarassement, all of this being too much for the poor little goldfish. "Rachel, I-I-I just wanted to say- HMMPH ?!"_

 _Whatever he was gonna say next died in his throat, as his brain suddenly overloaded, trying to decode what was surely one of the greatest mysteries he had ever brought his mind upon : Why were Rachel's lips pressed against his own ?_

 _In control of the event, Rachel decided to hold the kiss for five more seconds, before letting go, rather reculantly. She smirked at the frozen boy she had just kissed, wiping her lips from the sea-salted/strawberry-sweet flavor. "Made myself clear enough ?" she said as she straightened her long hair. Her smile only grew, as Darwin collapsed back on his bed, his eyes closed, and the biggest goofy grin she had ever seen on someone's face. "Good. Ask me again if you have more questions."_

 _She then turned to the only witness of the scene, whose jaw was litteraly stretching to the floor. Gumball then pulled his left ear, and his mouth retracted like a window shade. "Tobias had a point about you. You do know how to use that mouth of yours." He received a bottle of water in the face. "I deserved that."_

" _Well, joking aside, could you tell your brother when he wakes up, that if he wants to hang out some more, he can sign up for the Fitness Club ? Believe me, he'll fit right in. Can you do that for me ?" asked Rachel with a small smile._

" _No problem, he was considering it anyways. Heck, knowing him, he'll make cookies for the team." snickered Gumball, electing a giggle from Rachel too._

" _I'm sure he will. Well, I gotta bounce. Thank you too by the way. You and him really are something else, in a good way. See ya on Monday." said Rachel, patting Gumball's head, before taking her leave. A pause ensued._

 _If someone was to say that on this day, at this precise moment, they heard a loud female squeal of delight among the hospital corridors, Rachel would deny it till the ends of time._

 _Gumball breathed contently, approaching his unconscious buddy. "Welp, can't wait for you to get to that 'feeling akward around her all the time' phase. And I only have Penny, you've got two on your fins now. Eh, you'll get through it. One way or another, it'll be something to witness, but for whom I wonder ?"_

 _He patted his buddy on his scaly forehead, and left the room, leaving him to rest. Alone, Darwin was now deep in the land of dreams, acting a rather peculiar dream._

 _A dream about lying on a fluffy rainbow matress, tucked in by smooth translucid covers. A very soothing situation, sweet even..._

* * *

 _'_ Sweet mercy. If someone can hear me right now, I beg for ye to intervene. Please, just shoot me, and be done with it ! _'_

 _Those were probably the thoughts passing through Young Anaïs Watterson's oddly large brain at the moment, and Clare Cooper couldn't blame her for that. She had no idea what was happening, or for what reason it was even happening._

 _Apparently an usual consclusion that many came to when two brothers were involved in some sort of scheme, plan, or just going about on their daily lives._

 _Three weeks ago, if someone had told her all of those crazy events that had been happening lately, she wouldn't have paid it any mind, even though she had witnessed some of it. She just hadn't felt... included for some reason. As if she hadn't existed in the same dimension until recently, which at this point, oddly sounded right._

 _But three weeks ago, minus one day, had walked into her life the two most eccentric characters she had ever seen in her entire life. Her 'So-called world' had then be rocked to its foundations, right as she had been about to leave Elmore forever. Not only these two had been meddling her business during the entire day, but they had somehow managed to make her stay._

 _For three days straight, she had been seething at those two, brooding and loathing them with all she had. It had taken so much effort to make things right again with Jared, and the world wasn't making sense anymore. But after some time, she began to see things differently._

 _Instead of weirdos just being in their own little silly world, away from reality, she had realized that these weirdos were reality, and that she had been the one to stay cooped up in her own bleak little world. She had realized that the world was weird, but she was the weirdest to not even take it into account, pretending it didn't exist._

 _Maybe things had to change. She had to change, to open up. Didn't mean going all Gumball and Darwin on everything, but still try and meet new people._

 _And as two Wattersons had rocked her vision on the world, it would be another Watterson that would help her create another. Anaïs had been something to scratch her head upon, being in an advanced class of Middle School at only four years of her life. None really knew much about her, and nobody really wanted to, either because of her tendency to go absolutely berserk towards making friends – Jodie's words, not hers – or simply because of the self-destructive reputation of her brothers._

 _But when Clare had found Anaïs, she'd simply been looking so desperate and sad, actually crying into a janitor closet, cuddling her Daisy the Donkey doll as sole comfort. Seeing the little bunny actually act her age in this tragic manner simply had made the teenager's heart melt in pity._

 _When she had approached her at first, Anaïs had been recluant, telling that she was a monster when it came to social interactions, and that Clare would leave her as soon as she'd realise it._

 _To the brainiac toddler's surprise, Clare had actually laughed at it, saying that she too had not been the greatest socializer either. She might have had more friends than Anaïs, but she had been pretty close-minded when it came to everything else, something Anaïs certainly wasn't. Anaïs had replied that with brothers like hers, she had very little choice over that matter, making them chuckle some more._

 _And from this point on, things had gone pretty smoothly. A bond had quickly formed over their mutual taste for litterature, especially for Clare, who wrote her own entries. With real ink this time._

 _Lunches were shared, games were played, and adventures were told. Clare could never have believed that the universe's weirdness might rest its very core within Gumball and Darwin themselves. All those tales were simply surreal in every point, yet encased as this world's reality. Heck, she even had witnessed some of it firsthand, having read very caricatual comic books of the duo, observed Elmore's own quirks through the Internet, seen an invasion of baby snapping turtles, and a musical number that had echoed across the whole had all been both terrifying and... Amazing._

 _All in all, it had been going good. Until today apparently._

 _This morning, Anaïs had been very nervous, saying to the green-haired girl that she had said something she shouldn't have yersteday. When Clare had asked what it was, she replied that she was under a vow to not tell her the who or the what, she could only tell her that today would be extra weird._

 _And it had been, just not in the ways you'd expect. First, she found a box of hazelnut chocolates in her locker, but without any note on it. In class, a pillow had been added to her usual seat. At lunch, a box of chinese noodles with beef, her favourite, were waiting for her. When she had asked Rocky from whom it was, he simply said that he was under a bro vow._

 _All the way, Anaïs had been a bit paranoid, looking left and right as if something was about to pounce on them from a shadow._

 _Again, weirder stuff had happened before, so you never knew._

 _But finally, the exciting/annoying/bizarre Grand Finale of the day had arrived. One only a Watterson could pull off._

 _If Clare could describe it, it would be a 'Musical Number created by the meeting of Las Vegas and Broadway, with a director very high on cafeine and orange juice'._

 _An entire stage had been fitted through the school hall, lights and artificial fog everywhere, golden-claded duck dancers were doing a rock version of the cancan, 26 guitars, 12 saxophones, 18 violins, 3 sets of drums and **one** bass were playing in unison, and real animals were posing many shapes, perched on one another. But the "clou du spectacle" certainly was the singing of Gumball and Darwin, whose performances alterned between renditions of the Beat'them'les, Neddy Jupiter, and Timmy Perdrix. The lyrics were quite hazy as a result, but Clare recognized them all._

 _The private show ended with the two on their knees, taking a final pose, and the fireworks firing off, taking a few lockers and parts of the ceiling with it. At this point, Anaïs was trembling with a mix of rage and share despair._

 _The two brothers, basking in light, looked at the two girls with great expectations. Seeing as none said anything, nervouseness began to show up. "So... what do you say, was the message good and clear ? Any critic ? Maybe, more backduck dancers next time ?" asked Gumball, without the slightest ounce of sarcasm._

" _WHY IS NOTHING EVER EASY WITH YOU TWO ?!" exploded Anaïs, the wrath she was displaying rivalling her mother's, making all the additional staff scurry away. The only ones left were three Wattersons, and one Cooper. "WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR SOMETHING TO **PRINT RIGHT** INSIDE YOUR HEADS ?!" _

" _You said that we weren't allowed to confront Clare too directly." tried Darwin._

" _Yes, I did say that. Remember something else I said ?"_

 _The two stroked eachother's chins in thought. Gumball answered. "If I find one more piece of underwear in my room, I'll make you eat it ?"_

 _Anaïs pinched her nose in frustration. "Don't confront her too directly, don't be creepy, and most of all, stay humble ! How was any of that humble ?!"_

" _Well, the first plan actually had kidnapping/bringing back from the dead the singers for the Finale. Oh, and the parade would have gone all across the town, illuminating our city in the shape of the face of the one we've wronged." explained Gumball. "Then we thought, maybe that's going a tad too far. We can try it for her birthday though."_

 _Anaïs clawed her eye sockets in anger, before taking a big breath. "Couldn't you have just written her an apology note ? Couldn't you have- what's that ?" said Anaïs, her tone getting somber at the two last words._

 _What she was pointing at was a piece of paper sticking out Gumball's jean pocket, with the word 'Clare' written in the title. Before her brothers could respond, she snatched the paper and read it. She shook more and more as she read on. "Is this a petition to create a new holiday named 'Clare Cooper's day' ?"_

 _Gumball looked away. "Noooo..."_

" _Were you going to use Darwin's cuteness to win the Mayor over ?" growled Anaïs._

 _Darwin straightened up, hiding his edition of '1001 Faces That'll Make Them Surrender And Barf Rainbows' behind his back. "Noooo..."_

 _Anaïs crumpled the paper, and actually ate it, before looking at her brothers straight in the eye. "Why are you doing this ?! I'm finally striking an actual friendship with someone at school, someone I finally don't freak out, and you two just come and... and... UGH ! Can't you just... Can't I just be happy with a friend ? Is that too much to ask ?" murmured Anaïs, tears already spilling over her orange dress._

 _The duo looked at their weeping sister, and bowed their heads in shame. Had they screwed that up too ? Seeing this depressing scenery, Clare decided that it was time for her to act._

 _First, she kneeled at Anaïs' level, and sorted a tissue. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm not gone, I'm not going anywhere. Come on, I'm supposed to be the mopey one here. Do you really wanna recycle those tears as ink too ?" encouraged Clare. Anaïs snorted and blubbered words as she took the tissue, before honking loudly into it. She began to dry her tears and snot, while still sniffling._

 _Clare then looked at Gumball and Darwin, who looked right back at her. "Alright boys, be honest with me. Why all this ?" questionned Clare. The boys stood up, and answered._

" _I guess we just wanted to say sorry. Back then, we tought we were trying to make you stay so you'd be happy, but even though we got it right, we did it wrong. Not only were we trying to hog the spotlight (get it, get it ?), we made such a mess of it." explained Darwin._

" _Messy is kinda how we do things, but most of the time, we do it with people who know us, who can handle us. With you, we should never have jumped the gun, out of the window, or on a T-Rex's back like that. When Anaïs said that she had befriended you, the guilt litteraly slapped us in the face." said Gumball, both he and Darwin showing the hit mark on their cheeks._

" _So we thought we'd organize some things to make you feel better, but apparently we only did an indirect version of what we already did, including Anaïs in our collateral damage." amended Darwin._

" _But as Mom always say, "_ You must be honest with your friends, and even more honest with your ennemies, so their souls can be crushed by your iron-hearted judgement. _" So you know what, that's what we'll allow you to do now. Just say everything you think of us, make us regret every inch of our actions in the most cruel and heart-nuking way, so you can enjoy a swift and well-earned revenge. And don't worry about us, we have many emergency stacks of tissues at home, we'll be alright in a week, tops. Now come on, Clare Cooper, let 'er rip ! Wreck us just like we wrecked that one day for you !" encouraged Gumball, puffing his chest like a Manly Masculine Male Macho Man. Darwin did too, but his body-type made his stance look less impressive._

 _The two were bracing themselves to the verbal assault about to come. It could not be as bad as Miss Simian's dry and salty reports on their attitudes at school. Especially because she'd silence their complaints by throwing salt at their eyes. They knew all the insults that could be thrown at them, they were ready for anything._

" _Uh, I'm gonna pass." said Clare._

 _Except that. They weren't ready for that. "But why ? Don't you want to say to Gumball how big his head is ?" asked Darwin as he dropped his stance._

" _Or tell Darwin how much bigger his mouth can be sometimes ?" said Gumball in slight irritation._

" _Believe me, three weeks ago, I would have trashed you worse than that Jamie girl ever could dream to do." said Clare sternly, making the two flinch. She then softened up, rubbing her arm with slight sadness. "But the truth is... you did something good that day. Loud, yes. Dangerous, certainly. But necessary, absolutely. When I was eight, after my Mom... went away, I began to see everything in a dramatic light. Every part of my life had to be as depressing as an episode of Really Desperate Fat Single Ladies." Gumball and Darwin shievered at this. "Yeah, that bad. I spent the next five years trudging along a very grey world, one I was building up for myself. I dropped out of my sport activities, I made my old friends, except Wilson, go away. Even pizza barely made me smile !"_

" _What life of madness have you been living ?!" wailed Darwin, unwilling to believe such tragedy could befall on someone._

" _And then, arrived the day my dad announced he had lost his job, and that we were moving from Elmore in two weeks." said Clare, her depressed tone similar to the one she had used to narrate her own story. "I may not have dyed my hair black during this period, but these two weeks were when I attained the peak of my gloom. At this point, I was completely oblivious of any sort of strangeness happening around me, laughs and smiles all sounded like useless blabber." A spark of life then ignited in her eyes. "But on my last day in Elmore, I met two very special persons."_

 _Darwin got confused. "You met two other persons the same day you met us ?" Gumball gave him a 'What are you talking about' look, and pointed at the both of them. It clicked into the innocent boy's mind. "Oh, right. Please continue."_

 _Clare actually stiffled a chuckle at this, but continued nontheless. "This day, because of you two, my world was shaken to the very core. At first, you were just inserting yourselves into my story at all costs. But then, you shoved into my face how I've been ridiculously coping with the odds piled against me. And finally, you made me stay, using the most cliché way Hollywood could ever dream to produce. But as ridiculous as it was, it meant something to me : you had motivation, you had a will, and you succeeded. I got my house back, my father got a new job, and I kept my friends, simply because you believed you could do it. You changed the very way I see the world and myself, and at first I hated you for it, until I saw what this world truly had to offer, and what I could offer back."_

 _At this point, Clare was tearing up, yet a smile still gracing her lips. "I met people I didn't even know existed, built a friendship with an amazing little girl, and just learned to appreciate life itself. I don't even know how to express my gratitude, and you want me to insult you ? Sorry, but that's just not happening."_

 _New Niagara Falls were flooding from the three Watterson's eyes, taking in what Clare had just say about them. A bawling Anaïs propelled herself forwards to glomp her friend, who tenderly hugged back. This only rendered the scene more touching._ (*Sobbing Narrator Noises*)

 _Before the hall could get flooded, the students got a hold of themselves, wiping liquid from their faces altogether. "So, what do we do then ?" sniffed Gumball._

" _Well, there is always letting bygones be bygones, and start anew." proposed Anaïs, before adding, "It means starting over by the way."_

 _Gumball and Darwin looked at eachother, nodded, and turned to Clare. "Wanna start over ?" said Gumball. Clare nodded back. "Great ! Hi, I'm Gumball Watterson, weirdness expert, third dan in Emojis, and brown belt in jeans. This is Darwin, ex-goldfish, full-time brother, and baker in his free time." announced Gumball, advancing his hand._

 _And at this moment, as she grasped the young cat's hand, Clare Cooper beamed with the biggest smile she'd mustered since she was eight years old. "Clare Cooper, ex-weeping mop, and future great writer. Pleased to meet you !"_

* * *

These memories, along with others, blew up inside the Watterson Duo's heads in a span of mere seconds, their eyes fixated on the rampaging titans' tears.

Then, the boys' brains got filled with images of the four girls, being prisonners of their own minds. Forced to look at the destruction their bodies were causing to their home. Crying, banging on the walls, calling for help, falling into despair as they couldn't do anything, as nobody could hear them.

And among the sounds of destruction, resonated the mad laughter of a madder soul, who was relishing in the mayhem and pain he was unleashing.

Suddenly, both the tearful visions and echoing laughter, made Gumball and Darwin's expressions morph from stunned, to ones they rarely used. Calm, yet burning **Hatred**. Only one thought passed through their heads at the exact same time, with the exact same words.

Tax Day might be two weeks away, but someone was **Going. To . Pay.**

"Mom. Could you get us a ride home ? At around lightspeed ?" asked Gumball in an even voice, not even looking back to his mother.

Noticing the slight, yet very sharp edge in her son's voice, as well as the duo's bodies slightly shaking, Nicole Watterson steeled herself with determination, and took a hold of all her family. Her children under her arms, and her husband on her back. "Hang on tight everyone." she said, before zooming off at mad speed through the deserted and damaged streets.

 _Watterson's Residence, two minutes later..._

Nicole stopped hard on the concrete, and the family went in. Immediately, the brothers took action.

"Mr. Dad, we need the Special Fizzy Pop bottles. The ones we sealed after they got shaken during that earthquake." commanded Darwin, to which Richard saluted and hurried off to the basement.

"Mom, we're gonna need our old karate outfits, ironed like you never have before." ordered Gumball. Nicole hurried off to retrieve them, and Gumball turned to his little sister. "Anaïs, we're gonna need some of your Ghost Gear. Take the best stuff that can fit into a jean pocket."

Anaïs nodded, and followed her mom up the stairs, as did Gumball and Darwin, entering their own room. Under their bed, they retrieved their Wonder Chest, a suprisingly large trunk. Inside, resided multiple gear and artifacts they had collected during their multiple adventures and misadventures.

And finally, from way further under their beds, was a white case. Gumball and Darwin both retrieved their keys – Gumball's hidden behind his right eye, and Darwin's clapsed inside his throat – and inserted them inside the key holes.

Then they inputed the 29-numbered code, got through the 12 different DNA tests, said the seven different passwords, and made their ultra secret handshake with a mechanical eye watching them ( _not even the one you've seen in **The Compilation** , this one was three times longer_). Only then, the white case opened, white smoke hissing from it, and a strange light illuminating the two boys.

They looked at eachother, raw bravery in their eyes. "Let's do this." said Darwin, as they took the unique contents of the White Case, and passed them around their necks.

Simple stringed necklaces, to which on both was hanged a dark, burned piece of tin foil.

"Luck's on our side, so let's get back in the game, and get our girls back." announced Gumball, his voice dripping with determination.

* * *

 **Done you guys ! Oh my geez, you have no idea how much of a rollercoaster of emotions and laziness this chapter has been to write. I swear, Writer's block is a form of cancer. I'd like to thank those who have supported this story by reviewing it. I feed off those things, I swear !**

 **I hope I didn't make Penny and Carrie's stories too short, but seeing as they are actually more explored in the show, especially Penny, I assume we already know them more. By the way, if Penny and Gumball's first encounter happens to become non-canon, remember that when I finished writing this, 'The Loophole' had just come out.**

 **Next time, it's the Ultimate Battle. Gumball and Darwin versus Rob. I'm not gonna lie, it's going to be some time before I can write this one down. Not really good when it comes to describing action, and I actually want this to be a good finale.**

 **Anyway, this is Superdimentio77, telling you to keep imaginating, and just be great people in general ! Until next time !**


End file.
